Protegiendo lo mas importante
by sasuke-sakurita
Summary: Sakura tiene dos hermanas. Una mayor. Y la otra su gemela. Una traición rompe el lazo que las unia, naciendo así el camino de la venganza. /-Solo fue para protegerte-/-¡Vosotros nos undisteis! El que ella esté en el lado oscuro es vuestra culpa-/SasuSaku
1. Equipos

**¡Hola! Aquí me tienen con unevo fic. La verdad es que no tenía planeado subir otro que no fuera el que dije que subiria pero... en fi.**

**NOTA: El clan Uchiha sige vivo. Sakemi y Akane son las hermanas de Sakura.**

.

**SasuSaku- Dialogo**

**_"SasuSaku"-Pensamientos_**

_**Recuerdos**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>1- EQUIPOS<strong>

* * *

><p>Una figura se movía en la oscuridad de la noche de forma rápida por los bosques de la aldea oculta entre las hoja. Era de noche de luna llena, la figura era una chica de no más de diez años de pelo rosa hasta la cintura dos mechones le caían al lado de su cara. Sus ojos era de un color verde jade pero estos no mostraban nada, se mantenían fríos e inexpresivos. Vestía como comúnmente vestían los Anbus y llevaba atada en forma de diadema una banda que la reconocía como ninja.<p>

La chica dejó de correr y se paró en una rama. Miró fríamente al hombre que tenía enfrente al cual había aparecido de la nada, más ella sabía que había utilizado un jutsu de tele transportación.

No se le veía la cara debido a una mascara naranja en forma de espiral con un agujero en el ojo derecho permitiendo ver un ojo rojo con tres aspas. El Sharingan. Y traía puesta una capa de nubes rojas.

**-Haruno Sakura.-** habló el hombre con una voz ronca, ciertamente escalofriante, pero que a la chica no le hizo nada- **Ven conmigo.-** el hombre saltó la distancia que los separaba quedándose al lado de la chica.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente asintió mirándolo con indiferencia. El Akatsuki puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y segundos después desaparecían del bosque y tal vez del país del fuego.

* * *

><p>En una habitación, más específicamente en una habitación de hospital una chica de cabello negro empezaba a despertarse. La chica no pasaba de los diez años y en cuanto abrió los ojos mostró unos ojos verdes oscuros. Llevaba puesto un pantalón gris y una blusa azul.<p>

La chica se desconcertó, pensando que lo que había pasado en la noche había sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla. Pero en cuanto sintió el dolor en su hombro izquierdo recordó que ella había salido herida.

Era de día aunque el cielo estaba oscuro.

Salió de la habitación sin saber exactamente a donde ir.

...

**-Sí. Es cierto.-** oyó a una enfermera haciéndola detener en la esquina- **Ella fue la única que se salvó.-**

**-Tenía dos hermanas ¿Verdad?-** preguntó la otra.

**-Si, su hermana mayor quedó en coma y su gemela… su paradero es desconocido.-** la chica apretó los dientes molesta.

**-Es difícil cree que el ilustre clan Haruno haya caído.-** comentó la otra enfermera.

...

La chica empezó a caminar no queriendo oír nada más. Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a una habitación. Se quedó allí dudando en entrar, pero finalmente decidió entrar. Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación con lentitud cerrando la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido.

Miró la cama y se acercó a ella sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. En la cama había una chica de unos quince años con el pelo negro largo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba con tranquilidad.

La chica sollozó y las lágrimas desbordaron por su rostro.

...

**-Sa-ke-mi-Onee-san, des-pie-rta, por fav-or-** era lo que suplicaba la chica a su hermana mayor. Se aferraba a su mano y su cabeza estaba apoyada en la cama, mientras las lágrmas caían si cesar.

Pero era inútil. Su hermana estaba en coma.

_Ella _la había dejado así.

Estuvo allí por unos minutos y decidió ir al distrito donde estaba su clan. Salió y corrió hasta llegar a la entrada del Barrio Haruno, al cual había unas cintas que prohibían la entrada.

La chica entró y miró el lugar, parando su vista donde trabajaban sus tíos.

...

**_-Ah, Akane-chan, ¿Qué has venido a comprar, hoy?-_**_ una mujer de más de cuarenta años le había preguntado, a su lado sentado había un hombre leyendo el periódico._

Akane se emociono, pero luego el lugar donde estaban sus tíos se trasformó en un lugar donde todo estaba roto.

...

Empezó a llover. Akane miró al cielo y después empezó a caminar. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos no se veían a causa de su pelo.

...

**_-Akane-chan. ¿Ya te vas a la escuela?- _**_recordó la voz de su tía. _

**_-Si.-_**_ se escucho ella misma hablando._

**_-Me encontré con Sakura hace un rato. Se ha vuelto toda una mujer-_**_ había dicho-_**_ Ahora es un shinobi de primera clase. Se graduó siendo la primera de la academia a los seis años. Y se volvió Chunin a los ocho.-_**

**_-Dominó el Ryuugan a los siete años.-_**_ contestó ella._

**_-Es cierto. Esa chica es el orgullo del Clan Haruno.- _**

...

Volvió en si mirando que ya había avanzado bastante. Llegó a su casa la cual era la mansión principal. Abrió encontrándose conun silencio atormentador solo la lluvia rompía la "tranquilidad"

...

**_-Bienvenida, Akane.- _**_recordó a su madre sonriendo, una mujer pelirosa y los ojos verde jades de unos treinta y tantos años._

...

Sonrió ante el recuerdo y se quitó las sandalias ninja para entrar. Llegó hasta el patio trasero, dejando sus pisadas a causa de la lluvia.

Recordó a su padre. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años de pelo negro un poco desordenado y ojos negros. Un sonido en la cocina la hizo correr hasta allí.

...

**-¡Kaa-san!-** llamó abriendo la puerta de golpe. Justo en aquel momento un relámpago iluminó la cocina rebelando que aquel sonido solo había sido un gato.

.

.

.

La cocina estaba desierta.

.

.

.

**_-¿Por qué solo tiene que ver a mis hermanas?-_**_ preguntó un tanto molesta._

_La mujer suspiró.- _**_Tus hermanas son tus hermanas. Tú eres tú. Tu papá siempre se preocupa por las tres.- _**

...

Finalmente llegó a la sala donde había las siluetas marcadas con la sangre esparcida por el suelo.

...

Se dejó caer de rodillas. Un relámpago iluminó su cara la cual estaba llena de lágrimas y una mueca de dolor mientras sus ojos se apagaban poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día. En la academia la pelinegra estaba sentada en su asiento.<p>

...

**-Nee, ¿Shikamaru? ¿Quieres ir a la tienda de dulces después de la escuela?-** preguntó un chico algo gordito al cual estaba sentado delante suyo.

**-No puedo. Tu mamá es agradable, así que está bien para ti. Pero si mi mamá se da cuenta que merendé de regreso a casa, se volverá algo problemático.-** dijo el chico con peinado de piña.

**-¿Oíste? Todos los del Clan Haruno fueron asesinados.-** murmuraba alguien detrás de Akane.

**-Si. Papá estuvo diciendo eso.-** dijo el otro niño.- **Es la única superviviente.-**

* * *

><p>No soportando los cuchicheos de los otros niños se levantó y se fue de la academia, llegando sin darse cuenta al lago donde su padre le enseñó a utilizar el Suiton.<p>

...

**_-En efecto eres mi hija.-_**_ había dicho su padre cuando aprendió un jutsu Suiton._

**_-Tu papá solo habla de ti.-_**_ le había dicho su madre._

**-Me pregunto que le dijiste a mamá. Papá-** se dijo en voz baja.

...

Cogió una pequeña piedrita y la lanzó al lago justo donde su imagen reflejaba. Al hacerlo la imagen cambió apareciendo una pelirosa de ojos verdes jades.

...

**"_Si quieres matarme, entonces cúlpame, ódiame y conserva tu patética vida. Corre y escapa y aférrate desesperadamente a la vida." _**

...

Su cara se llenó de odio al pensar en la persona que la había dejado completamente sola y que además admiraba y amaba.

...

**-Nee-san, no importa que la oscuridad se apodere de mí, seguiré mi camino, solo para matarte.-** dijo en un susurro de odio.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, en una guarida secreta – aunque no lo parecía, realmente – un hombre de pelo naranga al cual tenía unos ojos circulares y perforaciones en su rostro, llevaba puesta una capa de nubes rojas, presentaba a la que sería la nueva integrante a tres personas.<p>

.

.

Sasori. Kisame y Orochimaru.

.

.

**-Ha llegado un nuevo miembro.-** dijo el hombre con voz monótona.

.

.

En la entrada, Sakura hizo acto de presencia, entrando y deteniéndose en cuanto estuvo dentro del lugar. Seguía llevando su ropa Anbu, pero ahora en la frente llevaba la banda de Konoha con una raya horizontalmente.

...

La chica que hasta ahora había parmanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió, mostrando unos ojos azules. El hombre de parecido a una serpiente se sorprendido al reconocerla y sonrió con algo de satisfacción.

...

**-Haruno Sakura.-** fue lo unico que llegó a decir.

* * *

><p>Después de ser presentada y cambiar las parejas. Vemos a Sakura ya con la capa de Akatsuki y un anillo con el kanji "escarlata" en su dedo anular de su mano derecha. Ella caminaba delante y Orochimaru estaba detrás.<p>

.

.

**-**_**"Tú destruiste a los Haruno, ¿Que te trae en Akatsuki?-**_ pensaba Orochimaru con cierta curiosidad, mientras una serpiente salia de su capa, acercandose a la Haruno.

.

.

La serpiente la atrapó, pero la chica no mostró estar sorprendida, se mantenía impasible.

.

.

**-Alguien que posee el precioso Ryuugan aparece ante mi...-** comentó Orochimaru.-** Que suerte tengo...- **

.

.

El viento removían sus cabellos y Sakura se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

.

.

**-¡Ahora tendré tu cuerpo!-** le avisó, de cierta forma para que supiera su destino.

.

.

Dichas aquellas palabras Sakura abrió los ojos, ahora mostrando unos ojos rojos con tres aspas en ellas.

.

.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos sorprendido.-** Prodrá ser... que yo... este bajo un Genjutsu de parálisis...-** miró los ojos de la chica y se sorprendió aún más al ver aquellos ojos.-** ¿Sharingan? ¿Como?-**

.

.

Orochimaru viendose atrapado en el Genjutsu se cortó el brazo.

.

.

**-Orochimaru, cualquier cosa que hagas no servirá ante estos ojos.-** le dijo con su voz suave pero fría.

.

.

Lo que vino después fue historia.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dos años después.<p>

.

.

Vemos a una pelinegra de doce años entrando en la academia. Ella tenía el pelo negro más abajo de los hombros y los ojos de un verde jade oscuro los cuales había muy poco brillo en ellos. Vestía una falda color crema la cual llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, una blusa roja sin mangas con un círculo blanco detrás representando su clan. En su cabeza a modo de diadema llevaba una bandada azul con el símbolo de Konoha. En sus manos llevaba unos guantes negros dejando ver sus dedos. En la pierna derecha porta un porta-kunais al igual que en la baja espalda un estuche de armas. Y de calzado unas sandalias ninjas negras.

...

Llega a su aula ignorando las miradas de los demás y abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo todas las miradas se dirigen a ella.

...

**-¡Akane-chan!-** gritan sus fans.

**-¡Akane-chan siéntate aquí!-** le dice uno.

**-¿Qué dices? Ella se sentará conmigo.-** le dice otro.

**-¿Están locos? Ella se sentará a mi lado.-** le dice un tercero.

Akane roda los ojos y suspira fastidiada.-**_"Malditos fans. ¿Que nunca van a rendirse? Por mucho que les diga que no, ellos vuelven. En serio eso ya fastidia"-_** vuelve a suspirar.

...

Mira los lugares vacíos y se encamina hacía un banco que está vació y que para su suerte no hay ningún chico. No pasa ni cinco segundos de estar sentada cuando una bola de chicos la rodean para ver quien se sienta con ella.

...

Por otro lado un chico de unos doce años va entrando en su aula. Este tenía el cabello negro con reflejos azulados y algo alborotado dos mechones caían por los lados de su cara. Llevaba la bandada de la hoja en la frente. Traía puesto un pantalón blanco corto y una blusa azul con cuello alto en la espalada traía bordado un abanico, símbolo de su clan. Traía en su pierna derecha un porta-kunais y en el la baja espalada un estuche de armas. De calzado llevaba unas sandalias ninjas azules.

...

En cuanto pisó el aula todas las chicas gritaron de emoción. El suspiró molesto y empezó a buscar con la mirada algún puesto vació, pero levanto una ceja al ver el gran tumulto de chicos que querían sentarse al lado de Akane.

...

**-_"Si me siento con alguna chica empezará a buscarme platica o en el peor de los casos a querer abrazarme.-_**_ suspiró con fastidio- _**_Creo que será mejor sentarme al lado de Akane, total ella debe entenderme, ya que también sufre de lo mismo."-_**

...

Ignoró a las chicas y pasó por el medio de los chicos ignorando sus quejas y se sentó a su lado con pesadez.

...

**-¡Oye Uchiha! ¡¿Quien te dio permiso de sentarte a su lado?-** reclamó uno.

...

Sasuke les envió una mirada matadora que izo retroceder a más de uno. Las chicas al ver que se había sentado al lado de Akane se unieron a sus quejas. Sasuke y Akane suspiraron fastidiados.

...

**-¡Sasuke-teme!-** se oyó un grito en la multitud.

...

Sasuke suspiró conociendo esa molesta voz. Entre la multitud salió un rubio de ojos azules sonrisa zorruna con una extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

...

**-Teme-** saludó el rubio.

**-Naruto…-** siseó molesto.- **Te dicho miles de veces que no digas así, ¡Dobe!-**

Naruto frunció el ceño.- **No me digas así, Teme, teme.-** le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Un tic se marcó en la ceja del Uchiha.- **Dobe, dobe, dobe-**

Naruto le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- **Teme, teme, teme, teme.-**

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.- **Dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe.-** se mandaban rayos con la mirada.

...

Akane y toda la gente que habían parado al ver la común pelea de Sasuke y Naruto tenían varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

...

**-Bien chicos, sentaos todos.-** el sensei apareció de pronto parando la discusión Dobe-Teme de aquellos dos.

* * *

><p>Iruka-sensei había entrado en el salón y ahora estaban todos sentados en sus lugares.<p>

**-Bien chicos, elegiré equipos de tres y serán asignados a un Jounin.-** les informó.

**-**_**"Tsk. ¿Equipos? Eso solo retrasará mis planes"-**_pensó con molestia la pelinegra.

**-Solo espero no estar en tu equipo, Teme.-** dijo el rubio a su rival.

**-Puedo decir lo mismo, Dobe.-** respondió el pelinegro mirandolo de reojo.

**-Equipo siete Uzumaki Naruto-** el chico prestó atención.-** Uchiha Sasuke.-** ambos chicos fueron rodeados por una aura deprimente.- **y Haruno Akane.-**

**-Iruka-sensei, ¿Porque un ninja tan genial como yo debe formar equipo con este Teme?-** preguntó apuntando con molestia a Sasuke al cual empezaba a brotarle una vena.

**-Naruto-** siseó entre dietes.-** ¿Debo recordarte que te graduaste con las peores notas de la clase? Así que...-** se levantó del puesto y miró a Naruto al cual se le puso la piel de chinita al ver sus ojos.-** ¡Aqui tienes la maldita respuesta!- **lo zarandeó un poco y luego le dió un capón haciendole caer con los ojos en espiral y el alma saliendole del cuerpo.

...

Sasuke se sentó tratando de serenarse. Todo el mundo sabía que Naruto era el único que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

...

Iruka sonrió nervioso. Aun ahora se preguntaba como esos dos habían llegado a ser amigos. Si, rivales ante todo, luego eran amigos casi como hermanos, pero sinceramente Sasuke a veces tenía muy poca paciencia y terminaba con... un Naruto con un chihón en la cabeza un ojo morado y en el peor de los casos todo golpeado.

...

**-Itte... maldito Te...- **pero calló abruptamente al sentir la escalofriante mirada de su amigo, lo cual hizo que empezara a reír con nerviosismo.-** Jeje era broma, era broma tem-digo Sasuke... jeje.-**

**-Ahgm-** el sensei se aclaró la garganta.-** Gracias Sasuke.-** el chico solo emitió un gruñido.-** Y si Naruto, si te puse con Sasuke y Akane es porque ellos son los mejores de la clase.-** le dijo a Naruto al cual se sentó ofendido al asiento haciendo que Sasuke sonriera burlón.

* * *

><p>Akane estaba caminando por las afueras de la aldea. Iba a dirigirse hacía la banca que había allí pero la presencia de una de sus compañeras que ella conocía muy bien se lo impidió.<p>

...

**-Akane-** llamó una rubia de ojos azules.-** ¿Has visto a Naruto?-** preguntó.

...

Akane alzó las cejas. ¿Que no a ella le gustaba Sasuke? ¿Ahora que quería de Naruto?

...

**-No. ¿Que no a tí te gustaba Sasuke, Ino?-** preguntó con indiferencia.

**-Por supuesto que me gusta, pero...-** hizo un bufido de desprecio.-** Naruto debe aprender que nadie insulta a Sasuke-kun.-**

**-Sasuke sabe defenderse solo. Además ellos dos son amigos.-** comentó la chica un poco molesta. Odiaba a las chicas como Ino, que solo se preocupaban de los chicos y no mejoraban su entrenamiento ninja.

.

Y aun así era su amiga.

.

**-Ya. Pero... aish, Naruto siempre pone en problemas a Sasuke-kun, probablemente mis padres me regañarian si hiciera algo así.-** Akane la miró mal-** El está solo y sólo busca llamar la atención. Es muy egoísta y berrinchudo-**

.

En aquel momento Naruto y Sasuke estaban acercandose a ellas.

.

**-Solo... desolado...-** susurró Akane.- **No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando...-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Que... tienes?-** preguntó temerosa.

**-Tú... eres despreciable.-** se giró y siguió su camino dejando a Ino un poco arrepentida.

.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron algo intigados, preguntandose que había pasado para que la pelinegra dijera aquello y se fuera tan molesta.

* * *

><p>El equipo 7 ahora se encontraba en el salón esperando a que llegara su ahora sensei que por cierto llegaba tarde. Akane estaba sentada en un banco apoyando su babilla en su mano mirando aburrda la puerta, Sasuke estaba sentado en el mismo banco alejado de la chica sus brazos estaban cuzados en su pecho y tenía el ceño fruncido, en cambio Naruto estaba de un lado a otro quejandose por la impuntualidad de su sensei.<p>

.

**-¡Ahhh, ya me harté!-** gitó el rubio para luego coger un borrador, arrimar un banco en la puerta y poner el borrador en la apertura de la puerta.- ** Jejeje, eso le pasa por no llegar temprano.-**

**-Naruto te estás metiendo en problemas.-** le dijo Sasuke.

**-Es un Jounin, no creo que caiga en un truco así.-** comentó la pelinegra con indiferencia.

**-**_**"Cierto. Pero... puede ser divertid"-**_sonrió interiormente Sasuke.

.

En eso se oyen pasos acercandose y los tres miran la puerta. Un hombre de cabello plateados, que llevaba su ojo izquierdo tapado por la bandana entra al salón. Al hacerlo el borrador cae en su cabeza provocando que los tres le miraran incredulos y después Naruto se tiró al piso riendo a carcajada limpia y apuntandolo con el dedo.

.

_**-"¿Cayo? ¿De verdad es un Jounin?-**_se preguntó Sasuke.

_**-"De verdad es un Jounin?"- **_pensaba la pelinegra incredula.

**-Yo seré su sensei y mi primera impresión de ustedes es...-** puso cara pensativa.-** los odio.-** comentó despreocupadamente el Jounin haciendo que Naruto parara de reír y a los tres les rodeara una aura deprimente.

* * *

><p>Ahora todo el equipo 7 se encontraba en la cima de la academia. Akane, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sentados en unos escalones mirando a su sensei al cual estaba parado en frente suyo.<p>

.

**-Bien, para conocernos mejor nos presentaremos.-** explicó el sensei.

**-¿Que deberiamos decir?-** preguntó el rubio intrigado.

**-¿No sería mejor que se presentase usted? Digo para ver que tenemos que decir.- **preguntó Sasuke alzanndo una ceja. Akane se mantenía al margen, pero escuchaba atenta.

**-Mmm, bien. Mi nombre és Hatake Kakashi, mi edad no importa, lo que me gusta y disgusta, mmm-** izo una mueca pensativa-** nunca he pensado en mi sueño.-** dio por finalizada su presentación.

.

Naruto y Sasuke le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

.

**-Solo nos dijo su nombre.-** le comento Naruto a Sasuke al cual asintió dandole la razón.

**-Bueno, empieza tu, el rubio.-** dijo despreocupadamente.

**-Si. ****Soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo doce años y me gustan los tazones de ramen, odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar después de poner el agua a calentar; Mi hobby es comer y comprar tazones de ramen. Y mi sueños convertirme en alguien mas grande que los Hokage, voy hacer que los habitantes me reconozcan, he crecido de una forma un tanto peculiar-** se presentó sonriendo y tocandose la banda de Konoha.

.

Sasuke tenía un tic en una ceja, Kakashi y Akane tenían varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

.

**-Bien, siguiente.-** dijo apuntando a Sasuke.-_**"Veamos como es el hermano pequeño de Itachi"-**_

Sasuke sonrió de lado cuando consiguió tranquilizarse.-** Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke y tengo doce años. Mi hobby es entrenar con mi hermano Itachi y mi primo Shisui. No hay muchas cosas que me gusten y odio a las personas exasperante, como Naruto.-** Naruto le miró mal.-_**"Sin embargo es mi mejor amigo" **_**Y tengo dos sueños...-** se puso serio de pronto.-** Llegar a ser tan fuerte como Itachi para ser reconocido por cierta persona y... llegar a ser ANBU.-**

**-**_**"Ya veo... así que el pequeño Uchiha admira a su hermano mayor y quiere ser reconocido por "el"**_ _**Interesante."-**_prensó el sensei.

**-**_**"Extraño. Dice odiar a Naruto, sin embargo es su mejor amigo."-**_pensó la pelinegra.

**-Bien, ahora la chica del equipo.-** dijo mirando a la chica con interés.

_**-**_**Hmp. Mi nombre es Haruno Akane tengo doce años. No hay muchas cosas que me gusten y odio a las personas que matan solo por ver su poder. Y tengo una ambición la cual no dejaré como un sueño la cual és matar a cierta persona.-**dijo con voz tétrica haciendo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke la miraran sorpendidos.

_**-"Tal como pensaba. Vengaza".- **_pensó el Jounin-** Bien equipo, mañana los espero en****el campo de entrenamiento numero 3 a las cinco de la mañana, lleven su equipamiento ninja, la reunión termina aquí.-**les dio la espalda_**.-**_** Ah por cierto, no desayunen si no quieren vomitar**_**.-**_ les dijo con la voz tétrica asustandolos un poco.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke y Akane, llegaban al lugar acordado por el sensei. Naruto iba más dormido que despierto mientras Sasuke bostezaba un poco y se restregaba los ojos para despertarse. La pelinegra por el contrario se la veía muy despierta.<p>

.

**-Bueno días...-** saludó adormilado el rubio.

**-Hn.-** gruñó Sasuke a modo de saludo.

.

Akane solo los observó sin decir nada.

.

Cinco horas más tarde.

.

Los tres chicos se habían sentado. Naruto estaba callado con rostro aburrido, Sasuke en cambio tenía una vena marcada y una aura asesina lo rodeaba, Akane se mantenía con el rostro sereno y tranquilo y tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque de cerca se apreciaba un leve tic en su ceja.

.

**-Buenas chicos, buenos días.-** saludó de pronto el sensei con su mano en alto a modo de saludo.

**-¡Llega tarde!-** gritaron ambos chicos parandose de golpe y apuntandolo. Aunque Sasuke lo había dicho con una voz mas siniestra.

**-Veran... un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y pues...-** los tres le miraron sin creerle.-** Bueno el entrenamiento de hoy será que me quiten estos cascabeles.-** dijo mientras se los mostraba.-** El que no pueda no almorzará-** al oir aquello los tres ensancharon los ojos.

**-**_**"Por eso dijo que no desayunáramos"-**_pensó Akane con el entrecejo fruncido.

**-Pero solo hay dos cascabeles.-**

**-Es verdad. ****Si solo hay dos, al menos uno deberá quedarse atado al tronco, esa persona suspenderá ya que no ha conseguido superar su misión. Esa persona volverá a la academia.-** comento Kakashi mirandolos con seriedad.

**-**_**"Regresar solo significará alejarme más de mi objetivo"-**_pensó Akane apretando los puños

_**-"¡Rayos! Si no lo consigo seré la deshonra del clan Uchiha. No puedo permitirlo"-**_

_**-"Ahhh, si no consigo un cascabel, regresaré a la cademia y eso significará que tardaré en llegar a ser Hokage"-**_al pensar eso Naruto corrio hasta el sensei para atacarlo, pero Kakashi fue más rápido y atrapó la mano con la cual Naruto planeaba golpearlo parandose atrás suyo y dejandolo inmovil.

**-Aun no he dicho que empiecen.-** dijo soltando a Naruto al cual se alejó de el.- **Bien empiecen.-** al decir aquello tanto Akane y Sasuke desaparecieron del lugar.- _**"Bueno al menos son listos"-**_ pensó al ver que se habían escondido todos...

**-Kakashi-sensei, usted y yo, aquí y ahora.-** desafió el rubio al cual estaba parado enfrente el sensei.

.

Bueno no todos.

.

**-"**_**Naruto-dobe. ¿Como se le ocurre atacarlo de frente?"-**_pensó el Uchiha que estaba escondido tras unos arbustos, al ver como Naruto atacaba al sensei con clones.

.

Naruto corría hacia el sensei el cual metió su mano en el estuche de armas. Ambos esperaban que sacara alguna arma, pero les salió un tic nervioso cuando sacó un libro color naranja y empezaba a leerlo tranquilamente esperando el ataque.

Kakashi leía el libro con traquilidad esquibando con suma facilidad los ataques del rubio lo cual sorprendia a los chico escondidos. Naruto sin darse por vencido lo atacó con el puño pero Kakashi desapareció del trayecto haciendo que golpeara el aire.

Naruto empezó a buscar con la mirada a su sensei el cual apareció detras suyo con el sello "Tora" en sus manos.

.

**-Un ninja nunca debe de darle la espalda a su enemigo.-** menciónó Kakashi.

_-__**"El sensei no simplemente se limitará a esquivar los ataques"- **_reflexonó Akane viendo el sello del sensei.

_**-"Ese sello es..." **_**¡Naruto sal de ahí!-** le grito Sasuke alarmado.

Kakashi con en el "sello tora" en las manos corrió hacia el rubio el cual miraba sin entender.

**-Técnica oculta "¡Cien mil años de dolor!"- **grito Kakashi clavándole los dedo en el culo a Naruto haciendo que este saltara gritando de dolor mienntras tapaba su trasero.

**-**_**"Que par de idiotas"-**_pensaron Akane y Sasuke. Una con una gota de sudor en la nuca y el otro con un tic en la ceja.

.

Naruto recuperado de su dolor siguió con su objetivo de coger un cascabel. En una de esas Kakashi dejó expresamente un cascabel debajo un árbol al cual cuando Naruto lo cio no dudo en ir a recogerlo. Pero al hacerlo una cuerda lo sostuvo del pie dejandolo colgado.

Kakashi apareció delante del rubio empezando a mofarse de él.

.

**-**_**"Esta distraido ahora..."**_**- **Sasuke iba a atacar pero se detuvo al ver de la nada como unos kunai y shurikens se dirigian directo a Kakashi.

Los kunais le dieron de lleno haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke ensancharan los ojos sorprendidos, pero segundos despues un tronco reemplazó su lugar.

.

**-**_**"Era una trampa... ¡Maldición! Lo peor de todo es que ahora sabe donde estoy"-**_pensó alarmada y corriendo para que el sensei no la encontrara.

_**-"Una trampa. El nos hizo creer que estaba despistado para que le atacáramos y así descubrirno"-**_refexionó Sasuke- **Tsk.-** salió de su escondite en cuanto el rubio empezó a gritar.

* * *

><p>Akane había llegado a un rio, aunque ella estaba escondida entre los árboles.<p>

.

**-¿Te diviertes?-** preguntó una voz burlona, demasiado cerca de donde estaba.

.

La chica giró y ensanchó los ojos sorprendida al ver a Kakashi de pie a su lado leyendo tranquilamente su libro. Recobró la compostura y saltó al claro para mayor comodidad. Kakashi tambien saltó sin despegar la vista de su libro.

.

Akane corrió hasta él atacandolo con sus puños. Kakashi al esquivarlos tuvo de forma rápida y de cierta forma sorprendido echarse para atrás en cuanto vio la patada que le dirigía.

.

**-"**_**Con ella no puedo leer tranquilo"-**_pensó mirando a la chica detenidamente.

Akane que estaba parada delante el rio empezó a hacer unos sellos los cuales Kakashi reconoció de inmediato.

**-**_**"Esos sellos... es imposible, un genin no tendria suficiente chakra para hacer algo así"-**_pensó sorprendido.

**-Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu-** terminó de hacer los sello.

El agua empezó a moverse y un dragon se formó y se dirigió hasta Kakashi el cual estaba impresionado.

**-Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu-** hizo los sellos y una gran bola de fuego se inpacto al dragon eveporizandolo.

Akane chasqueó la lengua molesta.

Kakashi saltó en cuanto de pronto una bola de fuego se dirigió hasta el. Miró como el Uchiha sonreía arrogante.

_**-"¿Que? Así que Sasuke sabe usar Katon. Interesante."-**_pensó Kakashi mirandolos detalladamente.

**-Kakashi-sensei, creo que se terminó.-** dijo Akane situandose al lado de Sasuke y Naruto.

Kakashi los miró interesado.

**-¿Y eso porque?-**

**-La pureba... solo nos hace competir entre nosotros.-** empezó Sasuke.

**-Pero entonces... ¿Porque nos pusieron en equipo si uno deberia regresar?-** formuló Akane.

**-Ninguno de nosotros abandonará a un compañero.- **exclamó Naruto.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara. Por fin... por fin había encontrado a su equipo.

**-Felicidades, habeis aprobado.-** les dijo sonriendo.

**-¿Eh?- **le miraron sin comprender.

**-¿Así nada más?-** pregunto el rubio.

**-Si... escuchad. Aquellos que abandonan una misión es escoria pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria.- **explico severo, ante aquellas palabras Sasuke y Naruto ensancharon los ojos para luego sonreir, Naruto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Sasuke y Akane una leve.-** Bien los invito a comer.-**

**-¡Siiii!-** grito Naruto-** Ramen, Ramen- **caturreaba el rubio.

**-¿Ramen?-** cuestinó Kakashi.

**-Hay no... no debió decirle esto, va a quedarse pobre.-** le dijo Sasuke.

**-¿Eh?-** Kakashi parpadeó.

**-Bien vamos allá. Ichiraku-ramen espera.-** empezó a caminar alegramente, Akane le siguió con tranquilidad y Sasuke negaba con la cabeza resignado.

Kakashi les siguió con una aura depresiva al comprender que quedaría arruinado, pero luego sonrió al saber que por fin había encontrado a su equipo.

El equipo 7.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bien aquí está. Sé que se parece un poco a mi otro fic, pero solo es este capitulo, Kami debía hacerlo algo similiar. Me encanta Sasuke, Oh si, voy hacerlo un poco bipolar. Si, quería conservar su faceta de chico frío pero luego pensé que su carácter se formó de aquella manera a causa de la masacre de su clan. Aquí están todos vivos. **

**Si Sasuke y Naruto ya son amigos desde hace tiempo, tal vez haga un capitulo en donde salga como se conocieron y eso. **

**La historia es SasuSaku, aunque para eso aun falta. Digo la historia en un principio se centra en Akane su gemela. **

**Bueno eso es todo. Ah casi se me olvida, probablemente no pueda actualizar muy a menudo este fic. Lo digo porque apenas y acabé de escribir este capitulo. En canbio el otro ya tengo varios capitulos hechos. Así que...**

**Bueno ahora si, espero que les haya gustado.**

**NOS VEMOS. ;P**


	2. El examen Chunin

**NOTA: El clan Uchiha sige vivo. Sakemi y Akane son las hermanas de Sakura.**

.

**SasuSaku- Dialogo**

**_"SasuSaku"-Pensamientos_**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**.  
><strong>_

****-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2- EL EXAMEN CHUNIN<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses que Akane, Sasuke, Naruto junto a su sensei Kakashi realizaban misiones tipo D o C. En una de esas la cual terminó siendo tipo A, Sasuke terminó despertando su Sharingan y Akane lograr despertar el Ryuugan.

.

El Ryuugan eran los ojos distintivos de los Haruno. Era un especie de Doujutsu, simplemente no era tan bueno en captar Genjutsu. El Ryuugan se caracterizaba más por _robar _el chakra y había - por decirlo de alguna manera - tres niveles. El primer nivel era cuando tenía los ojos azules, ellos absorbían solamente la _energía_ del agua, el segundo nivel los ojos se ponían morados y era capaz de absorber la energía del agua, la tierra y todo lo de alrededor. El tercer nivel se ponían rojos y eran capaces de absorber el chakra. Además de tener el chakra de todos los elementos, incluso los más extraños.

.

La cosa es que en aquella misión Naruto y Sasuke trabajaron en equipo. No es que se llevaran mal, de hecho si, eran rivales, si, era amigos, mejores amigos, como hermanos -aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconocería en voz alta. Se conocían desde niños, desde los ocho años, y siempre hubo una cierta rivalidad entre ellos. Y aunque Sasuke siempre perdía la paciencia con Naruto, él sabía que si no fuera así, no sería Naruto.

.

Por otro lado, descubrieron que Akane no tenía nada de lo que parecía aparentar. Ella evitaba las relaciones de compañerismo, pero ella sabía que era por miedo. Miedo de perderlo todo otra vez. Era algo fría y también un poco arrogante, pero al mismo tiempo una persona tranquila y comprensiva.

.

Naruto y Sasuke sabían que ella había perdido toda su familia y que estaba sola, Naruto podía hacerse una idea de lo que sufría y Sasuke - a pesar de que desde hacía tiempo sentía un vacío en su pecho - no.

.

El tenía amigos - a pesar de negar tenerlos - tíos, primos, una madre y un padre y tenía un hermano mayor - del cual estaba celoso, y que también admiraba - no podía imaginarse sin ellos. El solo hecho de perder a su familia lo aterrorizaba. Por eso no podía imaginar cuanto sufría ella por no tener a nadie de su familia con ella.

.

Por supuesto sabían que ella conocía el responsable de aquella masacre y que ella quería vengarse. Ella mismo lo había dicho.

.

Sasuke podía decir que también querría venganza si a el se lo quitaran todo. Y Naruto no lo sabía. Es decir, el siempre estuvo solo. No sabía que era tener un padre o el amor de una madre. Pero solo imaginar que alguno de los seres queridos - que ahora tenía - muertos... no podía pensar en eso.

.

Por eso, los dos, Naruto y Sasuke, le habían cogido cierto cariño a la chica. Y aunque ella lo había evitado y fingía que no importaba, también les cogió cierto afecto.

.

Había pensado que la rivalidad entre Sasuke y Naruto y la poca cooperación de Akane en las misiones - no porque fuera débil, más bien porque no quería trabajar juntos - sería un obstáculo en las misiones. Pero estaba orgulloso de ellos porque en dichas misiones ellos parecían olvidar todo tipo de diferencias y trabajaban juntos, como un equipo.

.

Kakashi podía decir que estaba orgulloso de su equipo. Por eso cuando supo que los exámenes chunin estaban ya aquí, los apunto a los tres sin dudar.

.

Y era precisamente por eso que los tres Genins se encontraban en el puente donde siempre los citaba Kakashi, desde hacía más de dos horas.

.

Naruto tenía expresión aburrida, Sasuke estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados y se recargaba en la baranda, tenía un vena en la sien palpitando peligrosamente y un tic en su ceja derecha, Akane se mantenía con los brazos cruzados los ojos cerrados y un tic marcado en una ceja.

.

Al parecer Kakashi le encantaba verlos fastidiados.

**.  
><strong>

**-Hola chicos, buenos días.-** saludó Kakashi apareciendo de la nada con la mano en alto y su ojo cerrado dando a entender que sonreía.- **Lo siento chicos, pero cuando venía hacía aquí me crucé con una señora mayor que necesitaba ayuda, así que la ayudé-** Naruto y Sasuke estaban por reclamar, pero Kakashi los interrumpió antes de que hablaran.- **y después cuando volvía me encontré con un gato negro, tuve que rodear el camino...-** una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Akane, Kakashi contaba aquello como si realmente fuera cierto.- **pero terminé perdiéndome en el camino de la vida.-** terminó de excusarse el sensei rascándose la nuca apenado.

**-¡Mentiroso!-** gritaron Naruto y Sasuke apundándolo, Akane suspiró con fastidio.

**-¿Por que nos has llamado? ¿Tenemos misión?-** preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

**-No. No es una misión.-** anunció él

**-¡¿Queee?-** se quejó el rubio.- **Pero, Kakashi-sensei, últimamente nosotros, el equipo siete, solo hemos hecho misiones sencillas.-** se acercó al Jounin.-** ¡Quiero poder tomar un papel mas activo, algo más… excitante. Algo que contribuya a mi "camino del ninja", mi corazón, ya sabes-** fue rodeado por una aura de fuego al igual que sus ojos.

**-Si, si, si, si… entiendo lo que quieres decir.-** decía el sensei alzando las manos apartando al rubio.

**-Para demostrar tus pocas habilidades.-** dijo Sasuke burlón, cortando la ilusión de Naruto

Una gota de sudor apareció en las nucas de Kakashi y Akane.

**-¡¿Que has dicho?-** lo fulminó con la mirada.

**-Lo que has oído.-** respondió con tranquilidad, manteniendo la sonrisa burlona.- **¿O he de recordarte que en todas las misiones has tenido que ser salvado?-** alzó las cejas expectante.

**-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Verdad?-** miró a Kakashi y a Akane los cuales los miraban en silencio. Al sentirse observados, Kakashi desvió la mirada y Akane alzó una ceja.

**-Bueno...-** empezó ella, y los tres le prestaron atención. Naruto con una aura de felicidad rodeándolo.- **Debes admitir que Sasuke tiene razón.-** terminó un poco apenada.

.

Kakashi miró con pena como el rubio de una aura feliz cambiaba a una deprimente. Akane sonrió levemente y Sasuke sonrió burlón.

**.  
><strong>

**-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.-** le dijo Sasuke mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

.

Naruto pasó a estar deprimido a estar furioso y miró a Sasuke con los ojos en llamas.

**.  
><strong>

**-Bueno, bueno...-** interrumpió Kakashi con calma.- **Ya basta. Tengo que anunciaros algo.-** informó serio.- **Os e inscrito en los exámenes Chunin.-** y les dio tres solicitudes- **Dentro de una semana id en la academia a las tres a la aula 301. Eso es todo.-** y desapareció en un puf.

.

No les había dicho que para hacer el examen debían estar obligatoriamente los tres. Pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, puesto que sabía que los tres irían sin ningún miedo.

.

Naruto se imaginaba emocionado luchando contra un ninja de la arena que se habían encontrado aquel mismo día, un chico con la cara pintada, para ser exactos, y ganándolo al igual que se imaginaba ganando a Sasuke.

.

Sasuke por su parte se preguntaba si estaría a la altura del ninja de arena, Gaara había dicho que se llamaba, aquel chico le había dado mala espina.

.

Akane al igual que Sasuke sabía que Gaara era diferente, y por eso se preguntaba si sería capaz de enfrentarlo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una semana después el equipo 7 se reunió en las afuera de la academia. Una vez los tres se encontraron, se dirigieron hacía el salón 301. Llegando a dicho salón se encontraron con dos examinadores que hacían un discurso sobre lo peligroso que era el examen chunin. Sasuke decidió que era mejor ponerle fin aquello, descubriendo que el lugar donde estaban era el salón 201.

.

En cuando esto sucedió uno de los examinadores atacó a Sasuke, pero un chico de verde con un peinado estilo tazón se interpuso. Dicho chico había sido golpeado antes, pero la magulladura que tenía antes por el golpe ya no estaba, por lo que era falsa.

_**.  
><strong>_

_**-"¿Ha parado mi patada? ¿Que es este chakra en su brazo?"**-_miró el brazo del chico raro.-**_ "La magulladura que tenía ya no está. Debía ser falsa."-_** frunció el ceño.

**-Hey, has roto tu promesa. ¿No eras tu el que decía que no debíamos llamar la atención?-** se acercó su compañero de equipo.

**-Lo se, pero...-** parpadeó un momento.

**-Hey, vosotros... ¿Cual es tu nombre?-** preguntó repentinamente el chico de ojos perlas.

**-Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de otro sin antes haberse presentado. Además, no estoy obligado a contestar.-** respondió Sasuke con arrogancia.

**-¿Que?-** se enfadó el chico.

**-¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee y arde en mi el poder de la juventud!-** se presentó el chico raro del peinado estilo tazón emocionado y con llamas a su alrededor.

**-Si, si...-** suspiró la chica de su equipo de forma cansada y con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

**-¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto el apuesto, inteligente...!-**

Sasuke bufó.- **No te enrolles Naruto.-** le interrumpió.

Naruto le miró mal.- **¡Teme! ¡¿Como te atreves a interrumpir mi gran presentación...-**

**-Que te inventaste. No eres apuesto mucho menos inteligente.-** alzó una ceja.-** Yo soy apuesto y también inteligente.-** añadió después con aire de superioridad.

**-¡Maldito Teme, presumido! Tienes el ego demasiado alto.-** se cruzó de brazos molesto.

**-Me sorprende que sepas lo que significa ego, Dobe.-** apuntó él, burlón.

**-¡Repite eso, Teme!-** su cara chocó con la de Sasuke, mientras ambos peleaban.

.

Mientras ellos discutían, Sakura, Lee, Neji y Ten-Ten los cuales habían sido olvidado por ellos los miraban con varias gotas de sudor en sus cabezas, incluso Akane tenía un pequeño tic en uno de sus ojos.

**.  
><strong>

**-¿Siempre son así?-** preguntó Ten-Ten aun sorprendida de su actitud.

**-Desafortunadamente.-** asintió ella.- **Seguramente ahora Naruto le dirá Baka, Sasuke lo contrarrestará diciéndole Usuratonkachi y para rematarlo le golpeará en la cabeza, luego bufará cruzando sus brazos diciéndole Dobe.-** comentó.

**-¡Baka!-** le insultó Naruto.

**-Usuratonkachi-** y luego le golpeó en la cabeza, seguidamente como predijo Akane bufó con molestia cruzando su brazos en su pecho.- **Dobe.-**

.

A los tres chicos les hubiera salido una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza si hubiera habido espacio para ella.

**.  
><strong>

**-Hmp. Como sea, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.-** se presentó finalmente el Uchiha.

**-Hyuga Neji ¿El tuyo?-** miró a la chica.

**-Haruno Akane. "Hyuga... Tal vez sea el primo de Hinata"-** pensó la chica.

**-"Uchiha y Haruno... ambos de grandes habilidades."-** pensaba el Hyuga con interés.

.

Finalmente cuando se presentaron y siguieron su camino, Lee y Sasuke tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento el cual el Uchiha perdió. Descubrieron ahí que el sensei del equipo de aquel 'rarito' era aun más 'rarito'. Más parecia su padre que otra cosa, pero en fin.

.

Cuando llegaron a la aula acordada, fuera los esperaba Kakashi.

**.  
><strong>

**-Sabía que vendríais los tres.-** comentó de manera orgullosa.

**-¿A que se refiere?-** preguntó confundido Sasuke.

**-El examen chunin solo se puede hacer en equipo.-** respondió con tranquilidad.- **No os lo dije porque sabía que los tres vendríais.-** alzó los hombros restandole importancia.

**-No se equivocó.-** dijo Akane empezando a caminar.

**-¡Eso es!-** Naruto y Sasuke la seguian.

.

El equipo siete finalemnte entró en la sala. Esta estaba llena de gente de todas las aldeas aunque prediminaban, la lluvia, la arena, Konoha, los del sonido que solo eran tres y muchos más.

**.  
><strong>

**-¡Sasuke-kun, he estado esperandote desde que sabía que podría verte de nuevo!- **dijo una voz melosa reconociendola como la de Ino, que se le colgó de la espalda a Sasuke, éste la miraba con mala cara.

.

Akane rodó los ojos. Sabía que Sasuke odiaba a las personas como Ino. ¡Siempre estando pendiente de lo que haces o dejas de hacer, acercándose más de la cuenta y gritando todo el tiempo "kyaaa Sasuke-kun"! Tambien sabía que Ino tenía una insana obsesión por su compañero de equipo. Aun no olvidaba lo que Ino había dicho sobre la soledad.

**.  
><strong>

**-Vaya, así que ustedes también están aquí, que problematico.-** mencionó el vago de los nueve novatos que al parecer todos estaban allí.

**-Yahoo-** se acercaba el chico-perro.-** Parece que los nueve novatos estamos todos aquí.-** dijo con arrogancia.

.

Después de encontrarse todos y conocer a Kabuto, la prueba empezó. Un examen escrito. Sasuke no tuvo problemas con su Sharingan copiaba las respuestas, Akane en cambio lo tuvo un poco más dificil, de no ser por que era inteligente y de pequeña estudiaba mucho hubiera estado en problemas. Naruto al contrario de sus dos compañeros no respoció ninguna pregunta pero igual pasó la prueba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al día siguiente, en la segunda prueba que era en el bosque de la muerte, los equipos que habían quedado debían enfrentarse entre ellos para conseguir un pergamino, uno del cielo y otro de la tierra.

.

Cuando entraron en el lugar, el rubio quiso ir al baño pero al volver tanto Akane como Sasuke supieron que no era el verdadero. Se decicieron del impostor y rescataron a Naruto. Finalmente Akane decidió que lo mejor seria inventar una contraseña.

.

Una extaña explosión los hizo separar de vuelta. Akane y Sasuke se encontraron y diciendo la contraseña supieron que eran los reales. Naruto apareció poco después pero al decir la contraseña correctamente ambos supieron que aquel no era el verdadero.

.

El impostor mostró su autentica apariencia y mirandolo a los ojos vieron su muerte. Ambos tenían miedo, más Sasuke que nunca había visto la muerte tan real, pero Akane tambien tenía miedo.

_**.  
><strong>_

_**-"¿Eso fue su instinto asesino? So-solo con ver sus ojos..."-**_ pensaba Akane con temor intentandose mover.

_**-"T-tenemos que salir de aquí... ese hombre... ¡es la muerte!"-**_pensaba Sasuke asustado viendo como el ninja sacaba dos kunais.

**-¿Que piensas hacer con eso?-** preguntó con diversión al ver como Sasuke sacaba un kunai temblando.- **Pensaba divertirme un poco más con vosotros pero no vale la pena.-** dijo con tranquilidad y algo de burla.-** Estais muertos de miedo. Nunca pensé ver eso... un Uchiha asustado.-** Sasuke apretó los dientes molesto.-** Y una Haruno igual o más asustado que el pequeño Uchiha-** sonrió con malicia el hombre.-** ¿Así piensas derrotarla a **_**ella?-**_

.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era verdad, ¿Que se suponía que estaba haciendo? Si se asustaba así viendo su muerte, ¿Como haría para enfrentarse a ella? Debía sobrevivir para matarla y si eso significaba enfrentarse a ese hombre... así lo haría.

_**.  
><strong>_

_**-"¿Ella? Entonces fue una chica quien mató a su clan."-**_dedujo un poco consternado el Uchiha.

.

El hombre finalmente lanzó los kunais, Sasuke se clavó el kunai en la pantorrillapara quitar su miedo y poder moverse, al ver que finalmente podía moverse con más facilidad, el Uchiha desvió el kunai que venía en su dirección, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Akane.

**.  
><strong>

**-¿Acaso tu la conoces?-** preguntó furiosa con la cabeza gacha.

El hombre sonrió con satisfacción.-** Podría decirse que si.-**

Akane alzó la cabeza furiosa mostrando los ojos azules del Ryuugan.-** ¿Donde está?-** le preguntó furiosa.-

**-¿Que piensas hacer?-** le preguntó sonriendo con sorna.-** Solo han pasado dos años de aquello, ella tiene el Ryuugan al tercer nivel además de...-** frunció el ceño al recordar aquello.-** otros ojos. No podrías ganarle por más que quisieras.-**

.

Akane apretó los diente furiosa. No hacía falta que le recordara que ella era más fuerte, solo había pasado dos años, pero Sakura la superaba en expreriencia.

**.  
><strong>

**-Por más que seas igual a ella.-** dijo dando el toque final.

Los ojos de Akane se oscurecieron y su rostro se torció en una cara de odio. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.-** No me...-** susurró con odio.-** ¡No me compares con ella!-** le gritó con odio.-** ¡Lo unico que me une a Sakura es el vinculo de odio! ¡El vinculo que tenía antes con ella se rompió hace tiempo! ¡No somo hermanas!-** alzó la cabeza con hombre sonrió complacido al ver que sus ojos de ser azules se volvieron morados, ella había despertado el segundo nivel del Ryuugan.

.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Akane perder los estribos de esa manera. Tampoco sabía que ella tenía una hermana y que por lo que era conciente era la culpable de la masacre Haruno.

.

Sin esperar Akane corrió hacía el hombre lanzálole un par de Shuriken y unos cuantos Kunais. El hombre los esquivó von facilidad y la lucha en tre ambos empezó.

.

Los golpes de Akane eran fuertes y certeros, pero el hombre no parecían hacerle nada, parecía que solo calentaba y eso hacía que Akane se enfureciera más. Un golpe hizo que Akane se impactara contra un árbol y cunado el hombre de cabello largo iba a atacarla de nuevo unos kunais y shuriken lo detuvieron.

.

Naruto había llegado, pero el hombre lo dejó fuera de combate con una fuerte patada, conciente pero sin poder moverse.

.

Sasuke se acercó a Akane que se levantaba con cierta dificultad. Ambos quedaron paralizados por un jutsu paralizador de ese hombre.

**.  
><strong>

**-Debo admitir que para ser tan joven manejas muy bien el Ryuugan.-** comentó el hombre con tranquilidad.-** Incluso podrías llegar a tener más potencial que tu hermana Sakura.-**

Akane trataba de moverse.-** ¿Quien demonios eres tu?-** preguntó molesta al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

**-Mi nombre es Orochimaru.-** se presentó el hombre, y dicho eso hizo un sello extraño con sus manos y su cuello se alargó hasta morder el de la chica, Akane gritó de dolor cayendo de rodillas y sujetando su cuello.

**-¡Maldito obsesivo de las serpientes! ¿Que le has hecho?-** vociferó el rubio tratando de ponerse en pie.

**-Digamos que solo le di un regalo. Ella vendrá a mí, porque buscara mi poder.-** comentó el ninja para luego desaparecer.

.

Sasuke se acercó a Akane que seguía soltando gritos de dolor, fue conciente de la marca que le había salido. Miró al rubio que se acercaba con dificultad y con una mueca de dolor.

**.  
><strong>

**-¿Que hacemos?-** preguntó Naruto al mirar a su compañera de equipo que finalente dejó de gritar.

**-Vamos a quedarnos en un sitio resguardandonos, hasta que Akane despierte.-** respondió con seriedad el Uchiha.

.

Naruto y Sasuke se llevaron a Akane en un hueco de un árbol cerca del río. Ambos cuidándola y haciendo turnos toda la noche, ellos estaban cansado pero aun así solo echaba unas cabezadas.

**.  
><strong>

**-Naruto.-** llamó con seriedad, el rubio lo miró.-**¿Lo has oído? Lo que dijo ese tipo Orochimaru.-** aclaró al ver que el rubio no lo entendia.-** La persona que Akane quiere matar es su propia hermana, lo que significa que fue ella la que mató a su clan.-** explicó mirando a la chica.

**-Si.-** asintió el rubio.

.

El Uchiha de pronto detectó unas presencias detrás de él, rapidamente este se pone en guardia, provocando que el rubio inconcientemente lo imitara. De los arbustos salieron los tres ninjas del sonido.

**.  
><strong>

**-Vaya, vaya, pero si son el niño bonito y el idiota.-** dijo burlón el chico del rostro vendado.

.

Naruto se molestó al ser llamado idiota, y Sasuke frunció el ceño sabiendo que probablemente esos tres ninjas los había enviado Orochimaru.

**.  
><strong>

**-¿Que es lo que quieren?-** preguntó el Uchiha sin dejar de estar en guardia.

**-Solo despierten a Haruno Akane.-** ordenó su compañero de equipo.

**-Je, no van a hacerle nada, dattebayo.-** dijo el rubio con confianza. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al oir sus palabras.

**-Hmp, Eso es, tendrán que pasar por encima de nosotros para llegar a ella.**- añadió el uchiha.

**-Je, bueno como quieran, Matemosles.-** dijo el chico de nombre Zaku.

.

Ambos ninjas del sonido atacaron a amboz shinobis. Naruto hizo clones de sombra mientras Sasuke activaba su Sharinga. La pelea fue pareja por unos instantes pero al estar cansados, Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a tener problemas con ellas. Naruto fue expulsado por unas ondas hasta chocar fuertemente contra un árbol. Sasuke por el contrario, ya casi no tenía chakra cuando de un momento a otro se vio en las mismas conciciones que el rubio.

.

* * *

><p>Detrás de unos matorrales el equipo diez veía atentamente el combate.<p>

**-¿Que hacemos Ino?-** preguntó Shikamaru desviando su mirada de la lucha para fijarla en la rubia.-** Ambos están cansados, ¿Dejarás que muera el que es el amor de tu vida por protejer la que es tu mejor amiga?-** comento el chico.

Ino lo miró con decisión.-** Vamos ayudarles.-** dijo con decisión, Shikamaru asintió al igual que Chouji.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los del sonido iban a terminar lo que habían empezado pero de pronto se encontraron con que no podían moverse.

**.  
><strong>

**-Kage mane no jutsu, completado.-** Shikamaru miró satisfecho cuando vio a los dos ninjas mirandolo un poco sorprendidos.

**-Vo-vosotros...-** se sorprendieron Naruto y Sasuke.

**-¡Vamos Ino!-** grito Shikamrau.

**-Bien. Chouji cuida mi cuerpo.-** le dijo Ino haciendo una posición de manos.

**-Claro.- **sonrió el ninja regordete.

Ino entró en la mente de la muchacha mientras Chouji sujetaba su cuerpo.

**-Será mejor que se alejen de aquí si no quieren que su compañera sufra las consecuencias.-** dijo Ino amenazando con un kunai en mano en el cuerpo de la chica.

**-Je, a nosotros no nos importa lo que pase con nuestra compañera.-** comentó con burla Zaku y los de Konoha abrieron los ojos sorprendido ante la crueles palabras de ese ninja.-** Nuestra miesió en matar a Haruno Akane y así lo-** pero se interrumpió al sentir un chakra oscuro, miró hacia donde provenía encontrandose que Akane estaba de pie en medio de Naruto y Sasuke con ese chakra morado rodeándola y unas marcas oscuras en la mitad de su cara y cuerpo.

.

Los demás al sentir el mismo chakra también miraron y se sorprendieron al ver la imagen. Naruto y Sasuke la miraron sorprendidos de no haberla percivido hasta entonces y preocupados, aquello no era normal.

**.  
><strong>

**-Akane/Akane-chan.-** llamaron ambos chicos sorprendidos.

Akane los miro de reojo.-** Naruto, Sasuke, ¿Quien fue?-** preguntó con la voz fría.

**-¿Eh?-** la miraron extrañados ambos.

**-¿Quien fue el os hizo eso?-** pregunto molesta.

.

Sin perder tiempo Shikamaru sacó su jutsu, presentía que lo que iba a pasar a cintinuación no iba a ser agradable. Adviritió a Ino que volviera a su cuerpo y así escondidos en los arbustos estaba el equipo diez.

**.  
><strong>

**-Fui yo, ¿Y que?-** alardeó Zaku.

.

Akane lo miró inmedietamente. El chico extendió sus brazos y luego una grande onda de sonido fue lanzada hacia Akane. Esperaron ver los cuerpos de aquellos ninjas pero no vieron a nadie.

**.  
><strong>

**-¿A quien estas buscando?-** oyó la voz de la chcia justo detrás de él. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Akane le cogió los brazos por detrás con fuerza.

_**-"No entiendo... ¿Porque Orochimaru nos mando a matarla si le dio el sello maldito?"-**_pensaba asustado el ninja con la cara vendada. Akane finalmente le rompió los brazos, provocando que él gritara de dolor.

**-Ahora solo faltas tú.-** miró el ninja con la cara vendad el cual se asustó al ver que ella caminaba hacía él.-** Espero divertirme más contigo.-** y sonrió con sadiquez.

.

Naruto y Sasuke miraban con preocupación a la chica. Esa no era su compañera de equipo... ella nunca actuaria de esa forma. Ambos se miraron y asintieron con decisión, se levantaron con cierta dificultad. Naruto hizo un clon agarrandola de un hombro mientras el verdadero le agarraba el otro hombro deteniendola, Sasuke mientras se ponía delante de ella agarrando su blusa y mirando sus ojos.

**.  
><strong>

**-Akane, basta.-** ordenó con algo de preocupación. Akane le miró notando su preocupació, miró al rubio que la miraba preocupado y repentinamente las marcas del sello maldito desaparecian.

.

El clon de Naruto desapareció al momento en que los tres caían al suelo por el cansancio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El equipo siete pasó finalmente la prueba. Antes de que el unico conciente del sonido se fuera, este les había dado el rollo. Y ahí estaban, después de curar sus heridas y conseguir el rollo faltante llegaron al lugar acordado pasando finalmente la segunda prueba. En la tercera prueba tenían que luchar individualmente.

.

En el primer combate Sasuke luchó contra uno de los ninjas que acompañaba a Kabuto. Logimante Sasuke ganó puesto que ya estaba con más energia. Los combates fuero pasando hasta que finalmente le tocó a Akane vs Ino. Ambos chicos del equipo sabían que no podía usar el chakra y eso les preocupaba.

**.  
><strong>

**-No tendré piedad, ni siquiera contigo.-** avisó Akane con seriedad.

**-Tampoco pensé que la tuvieras.-** respondió con tristeza pues desde aquel día en que se hicieron los equipo ellas se habían distanciado.

**-Empiecen.-** dijo el examinador.

.

Akane no esperó mucho y fue sin perder tiempo a atacar a Ino. Ambas luchaban con Taijutsu. Ino muy a su pesar sabía que no era rival para Akane, pero aun así lo intentaba, aún preguntándose como se habían distanciado tanto.

.

El puño de Ino fue detenído por Akane, mientras el puño de Akane lo detuvo Ino con su mano, ambas haciendo fuerza. Ambas saltaron hacia atras, lanzanose shurikens que fueron detenidos por la otra.

**.  
><strong>

**-¿Como llegamos a esto?-** preguntó dolida Ino respirando agitadamente.**- ¿Por qué ya nunca me dices nada? Nunca me ha...-**

**-¿Por qué** **debería hablarte?-** cortó bruscamente la pelinegra.-** Quiero dejarte claro una cosa; tengo un objetivo y tu solo estorbas en él.-** dijo fríamente.

.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante las crueles palabras de la chica. Ino bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Acaso ella estaba...

**.  
><strong>

**-La venganza no te hará feliz.-** dijo Ino debilmente.-** Solo te traerá un vacio que lego no sabrás como llenar.-**

Las faciones de Akane se tensaron.-** Eso ya lo sé. Pero no puedo simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.-** confesó ella.-_**Ella**_** me quitó todo... **_**Ella **_**me quitó a Sakemi...**_** Ella **_**debe morir.-** sentenció finalmente.

.

El Hokage, el cual estaba mirando el combate se movió un tanto incomodo y miraba a Akane con lo que parecia culpabilidad.

**.  
><strong>

**-¿Quien es Sakemi?-** preguntó confundido Naruto.

El sensei del equipo siete suspiró.-** Era la hermana mayor de Akane. Ella era un prodigio.-** contó.-** El lider del clan Haruno tuvo tres hijas; Sakemi la cual era la mayor por cinco años, y Sakura y Akane, las gemelas.- **se puso serio.-** Hace dos años...-**

**-Kakashi...-** llamó Gai en tono de advertencia.

**-No, Gai, creo que ellos deben saberlo.-** Kakashi miró a sus alumnos.-** El clan Haruno fue masacrado por una niña de diez años, Haruno Sakura, la hermana gemela de Akane.-** Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.-

**-¿Como fue posible eso? Solo tenía diez años, ni siquiera era ninja.-** dijo Neji que tambien escuchaba.

**-Ese es el problema,-** sonrió Gai algo forzado.-** ella ya era ninja en aquella edad. De echo... Sakura fue el prodigio de su clan, ella era mejor icluso de su hermana mayor.-**

**-Ella fue una de los mejores ninjas que había en Konoha, todo el mundo sabe quien es Haruno Sakura.-** dijo Kakashi mirando a Akane.

.

A ninguno de los que escuchaban se le pasó por alto que Kakashi se había refería a Sakemi en pasado, por lo supusieron que ella tambien debevía estar... No llegaban a entender como una niña de diez años fuera capaz de hacer tal atrotizad.

**.  
><strong>

**-Acabemos con esto, Ino.-** dijo Akane con cansancio pero manteniendo su mirada firme.

.

Ino hizo una mueca de dolor y comprendió que Akane hablaba realmente en serio. Sin esperar más tiempo ambas chicas corrieron hacía la otra. Ino trató de golpearla pero Akane la esquivo con facilidad y golpeó con su rodilla su estomago. Ino hizo una mueca de dolor y retrocedió tosiendo un poco.

**.  
><strong>

**-Si eso es todo lo que tienes...-** sonrió con suficiencia.-** será mejor que te retires.-**

**-Nunca.- ** se negó Ino molesta.

Akane esncogió de hombros con indiferencia.-** Como quieras.-** le dijo con frialdad.

.

Akane saltó y le lanzó unos cuantos kunais que Ino muy apenas pudo esquivar. Al esquivarlos Akane ya la esperaba con el puñu y sin compasión golpeó con fuerza su estomago. Ino quedó momentáneamente sin aire y luego quedó inconciente.

**.  
><strong>

**-Ganadora de este combate es, Haruno Akane.-** anunció el examinador al ver a Ino inconciente.

**-¡Así se hace, Akane-chan!-** gritaba saltando emocionado el rubio de su equipo.

.

Después del combate, Kakashi se llevó a Akane para sellarle el sello maldito. La segunda prueba terminó y la tercera prueba se hacía dentro de un mes. Los combates principales eran:

Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuga Neji

Haruno Akane VS Sabaku no Gaara

Uchiha Sasuke VS Aburame Shino

Dosu VS Kankuro

Nara Shikamaruu VS Temari

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto y Sasuke habían ido al hospital a ver a su compañera de equipo. Ambos con cierta rivalidad y con llamas en los ojos querían saber a quien de los dos iba a entrenar su sensei.

**.  
><strong>

**-¿Que se supone que estais haciendo?-** les preguntó Kakashi viniendo desde el pasillo viendo como Naruto y Sasuke se mandaba rayos con la mirada.

**-Ah, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Como se encuentra, Akane-chan? ¿Va a entrenarme a mi verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿O a caso va a entrenar a el teme de Sasuke?-** le acosó a preguntas un sobre-excitado Naruto.

**-Ehm...-** con una gota de sudor en la nuca y tratando de alejar al rubio.-** Akane está bien... y... en cuando a lo de entrenar...-** no podía verse por su máscara pero estaba sonriendo nervioso.**- no podré entrenar a ninguno de los dos.- **

**-¡¿Eeeh? ¿Por que?-** abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

**-Pues porque tengo que... ehm... atender otros asuntos y...-** pero le salió una enorme gota de sudor al ver a Sasuke arrodillado y apoyando sus manos al suelo siendo rodeado por una nube oscura la cual llovía y murmuraba cosas que sonaban como "No quiere entrenarme. Kami eres cruel."

**-Kakashi-sensei,-** el aludido lo miró y se preocupó cunado vio al rubio con la cabeza gacha.-** usted es malo.-** y le salió otra gota de sudor al ver los ojos del rubio. Una cara al más estilo - gato con botas -

**-Pero no se preocupen, les conseguí a otros senseis mejores que yo.-** dijo Kakashi algo nervioso.

**-¿De verdad? ¿Quien?-** preguntó el rubi emocionado mientras Sasuke seguía deprimido.

**-Nosotros.-** se oyó una voz varonil detrás de ellos.

.

Los dos concientes - Sasuke seguía en su mundo - se giraron. Allí de pie un pelinegro con su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran negros y unas ojeras marcaban sus ojos. El chico aparentaba tener unos dieciseis o diecisite años. Vestía igual que Kakashi la diferencia era que las mangas tenían bordados el abanico Uchiha al igual que en la espalda.

.

Al lado del pelinegro había otro hombre, más mayor que el pelinegro, tal vez de la misma altura, este traía lentes oscuros y un su banda en forma de pauelo en la cabeza y vestía todo de negro. Era Ebisu uno de los Jounin al cual Naruto había derrotado tiempo atrás.

**-¡Ah, Itachi!-** exclamó Naruto sorprendido. No era de extrañarse de que Naruto le conociera, depués de todo conocía a Sasuke desde que eran pequeños.

Itachi sonrió.-** Naruto, hacía tiempo que no te veía.-** Naruto sonrió alegre poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Kakashi carraspeó.-** Itachi, ¿Podrías encargarte de entrenar a Sasuke?-** le preguntó, aunque sabía ya la respuesta.

**-Claro, no hay problema.-** luego parpadeó.-** Por cierto, ¿Donde está?-** preguntó mirando al lugar.

**-¿Eh?- **Kakashi papadeó confundido.-** Pero si estaba... oh...-** le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al hallaro en una esquina siendo rodeado por una aura deprimente y ahora murmurando acerca de los "Hermanos mayores que se olvidan de sus pequeños e inocentes hermanos pequeños"

**-¿Mmm?-** Itachi miró a Sasuke, y lo miró y miró.-** Sasuke.-** y lo llamó.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza.-** Nii-san.-**

**-Otouto.-** se acercaba lentamente a él.

**-Nii-san.- **Sasuke tambien se acercaba.

**-Otouto.-** lo miraba como si hiciera años que no lo veía.

**-Nii-san.-** Sasuke parecía punto de llorar, dandole más drama al asunto.

Kakashi y Naruto los miraban con una gota en la cabeza.-_** "Esto me recuerda inexplicablemente a alguien."-**_pensaron ambos.

Ebisu se aclaró la garganta.-** Bueno, basta de tonterias.-** dijo serio.

**-Si, es verdad.-** concedió Sasuke poniendose serio de golpe demostrando una vez más cuan bipolar que podía llegar a ser y dejando a Itachi en el piso siendo rodeado por una nube oscura y murmurando cosas que sonaban como "Mi otouto ya no me quiere. Kami eres cruel." demostrando que efectivamente esos dos eran hermanos.

**-En fin,-** suspiró Kakashi cuando salió del trance "Uchiha"-** Ebisu, necesito que tú entrenes a Naruto, ¿Podrías hacerlo?-** preguntó mirando al hombre.

**-¿Queeeee? ¿Por que tiene que entrenarme un pervertido?-** se quejó el rubio.

**-¿Pervertido?-** preguntaron ambos pelinegros y Kakashi mirando acusadores a Ebisu el cual tapó la boca de Naruto para evitar que hablara de más y saliendo de allí lo antes posible dejando a los tres con varios gotas de sudo en la nuca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando Sasuke estuvo recuperado de fuerzas, Itachi se lo llevó al bosque. Mikoto, su madre, al enterarse de que había pasado a la final se alegró mucho pero tambien se preocupó puesto sabía que los contrincantes que habían ese año eran diferentes. Uno de ellos era el responsable de que Lee estuviera ahora ingresado en el hospital. ¿Como lo sabia? Ella trabajaba en el hospital, pero eso era otra historia. Fugaku, su padre, aunque no lo demostró, estaba orgulloso de él.

.

Había algo en la mente de Sasuke que no paraba de darle vueltas. Él realmente estaba intrigado.

**.  
><strong>

**-Itachi.-** llamó a su hermano.

El susodicho se detuvo conociendo que Sasuke solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando era algo importante. Le era algo inquietante.

**-¿Que sucede?-** preguntó suavemente.

Sasuke tragó.-** ¿Quien es Haruno Sakura?-** formuló de golpe.

.

Itachi abrió enormemente los ojos y se puso rígido incluso palideció. ¿Acaso él...? ¿Acababa de preguntarle...?

**.  
><strong>

**-¿Que acabas de decir?-** quería asegurarse. Es decir... El no... el no debía saber quien era ella.

**-Haruno Sakura. ¿Quien fue ella?-** preguntó algo tenso. No se le había pasado desapercebido los gestos que había echo. ¿Acaso aquello era tabú?

.

Itachi se tranquilizó. El solo quería saber quien era, solamente eso.

.

Itachi le miró serio.-** ¿De donde conoces su nombre?-** tenía que saberlo, tal vez Kakashi-sempai se lo había comentado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.-** En el segundo examen, cuando estábamos en el bosque un hombre llamado Orochimaru apareció.-** Itachi se sorprendió.-** Él mencionó su nombre, dijo que era hermana de Akane.-** le explicó.

Itachi asintió luego suspiró.-** Bien, escuchame Sasuke, lo que voy a contarte es algo muy desagradable.- **Sasuke lo miró esperando.-** Cuando Sakura tenía cinco año entró en la academia.**

.

Sasuke no lo podía creer. Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que era un prodigio pero no pensó que fuera a tanto.

**.  
><strong>

**-Cuando tenía seis se hizo genin, con siete activó su Ryuugan, con ocho se hizo chunin.-** Itachi no le miraba, él miraba a la nada. Sasuke no lo podía creer.- **Con diez años se hizo Jounin y poco después entró en la Anbu.-** Itachi suspiró y le encaró.-** Y poco después ella sola mató a todo su clan. Además ella tiene otros ojos.-**

**-¿Que... que quieres decir? Ese tipo tambien dijo algo así.-** recordó Sasuke.

**-Quiero decir que por alguna razón que ni siquiera ella conoce posee el Sharingan. Solo apareció.-** le dijo Itachi algo frustrado.

**-¿Como?-** quedó en shock. Eso era imposible... ella no era una Uchiha, ¿Como era posible?

**-Hace dos años... cuando entró en la Anbu, Shisui yo y Sakura formabamos equipo.-** le confesó, Sasuke se sorprendió.-** Incluso algunas veces su hermana Sakemi tambien iba.-** bajó la mirada con dolor.-** Sakemi era mi mejor amiga.-** dijo en boz baja. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero podía ver el dolor en su hermano.-** Yo... por alguna razón... nunca pude odiarla.-** le confesó.-** Ella era tan dulce...-** Itachi respiró profundo.

.

Sí, Itachi, Shisui y Sakura habían formado equipo cuando ella estaba en la Anbu, junto con su hermana Sakemi. Habían sido amigos... Itachi sin embargo debería odiarla por quitarle a su mejor amiga, por hacer lo que hizo, como todos, sin embargo no lo hacía. No podía. No podía verla como una asesina.

_**.  
><strong>_

_**-"Me gustaría saber... ¿Por que desde que oí el nombre de Sakura no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? Encima me pongo nervioso y ni siquiera se porque, esto frustra."-**_pensaba el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

**-Bueno, terminada la platica, vamos a entrenar-** volvió a caminar el mayor de los Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os ha gustado? Sasuke e Itachi se parecen a ciertas personas, la historia de Sakura, ella tiene el Sharingan, pero ni ella sabe porque.<strong>

**A falta de tiempo no puedo corregir los errores así que lo siento si hay alguno muy feo por ahí, ya mañan lo corregiré.**

**NOS LEEMOS ;P**


	3. Encuentros del pasado

**NOTA: El clan Uchiha sige vivo. Sakemi y Akane son las hermanas de Sakura.**

.

**SasuSaku- Dialogo**

**_"SasuSaku"-Pensamientos_**

_**Recuerdos**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>3- ENCUENTROS DEL PASADO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-No ha estado mal, dobe.- <strong>le dijo Sasuke a Naruto el cual se acercaba a él sonriente.

**-¿Y que esperaba, Teme? ¡Estás hablando con el futuro Hokage, 'ttebayo!-** exclamó orgulloso de si mismo.

**-Lo que digas.-** le restó importancia y Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

Había pasado un mes y ahora se estaban llevando a cabo la finales. Naruto le había ganado a Neji, sorprendiendo a todos, menos Sasuke pues confiaba en su amigo. El tercer Hokage decidió posponer el combate de Akane pues esta no había llegado aún.

**-Teme es tu turno.-** le dijo el rubio.

**-Otouto-** oyó la voz de su hermano mayor.

**-Nii-san.-** le sorprendió verlo aquí.

**-Suerte, aunque creo que no la necesitarás.-** le apoyó revolviendo-le el pelo haciendo que Sasuke gruñera algo molesto y Naruto le mirara divertido.

**-Eso.-** asintió el rubio cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos y Sasuke le miró agradecido por la confianza.-** Solo piensa que si no pasas serás la deshonra del clan Uchiha, piensa que si pierdes no podrás volver a mirar a nadie a los ojos y ni siquiera lograrás intimidar a nadie porque todos te recordarán como "el Uchiha que perdió**"- sonrió felizmente abriendo los ojos.-** ¡No te sientas presionado, teme!-**

**-Naruto...-** gruño Sasuke con una venita en la sien un tic en el ojo y una aura asesina rodeando su cuerpo.

**-A eso lo llamo yo meter presión.-** murmuró Itachi con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Sasuke gruño y salió al campo de batalla, pero sabía que las palabras de Naruto le habían dado fuerzas porque sabía que sería exactamente eso lo que pasaría si el fallaba. Era un Uchiha, no podía fallar.

Al final Sasuke batallo para derrotar los insectos de Shino pero finalmente gracias a sus habilidades salió vencedor. El pelinegro subió a las gradas y se topo a su hermano mayor junto a los demás finalistas.

**-No esperaba menos de mi hermano pequeño.-** sonrió complacido el mayor.

**-Hmp.-** sonrió arrogante.

**-Apuesto lo que sea que pensaste en mis palabras.-** sonrió zorruna-mente el rubio.

Sasuke gruñó, pero luego miró el lugar.-** ¿No llegó Akane?-**

**-No.-** negó Naruto con preocupación.

**-No se preocupen.-** los tranquilizó Itachi.-** Si está entrenando con Kakashi-sempai, llegarán tarde, eso es seguro.-**

El siguiente combate fue Kankuro, el ninja de la arena, contra el ninja del sonido. Pero como el ninja del sonido no se presentó, Kankuro fue el ganador. El último combate fue bastante interesante, donde Shikamaru sorprendió a todos con su inteligencia, pero terminó perdiendo por ser demasiado vago. Temari de la arena fue la ganadora.

Esperaron cinco minutos más para ver si Akane aparecía cuando vieron como Gaaradesaparecía en su arena para aparecer en el campo de batalla y un segundo después aparecieron Kakashi y Akane levantando una nube de arena. Todos miraban impresionados mientras que Sasuke y Naruto suspiraban aliviados e Itachi miraba interesado a la chica.

Akane parecía que había crecido unos pocos cm. Seguía usando la misma ropa que antes, pero se había cortado el pelo. Ahora lo traía corto hasta llegar a los hombros. Akane sabía que Sakura la última vez que la vio tenía el cabello largo y por eso se lo había cortado. No quería parecerse a ella en ningún sentido.

_**-"Es la viva imagen de Sakemi"-**_ pensó Itachi al verla.

-¿Llegamos tarde?.- pregunto Kakashi despreocupado con sus manos en los bolsillos al presentador.

-Justo a tiempo.- respondió el presentador viendo e reloj.

**-¡Buena suerte, Akane!- **dijoKakashi mientras le acariciaba cariñoso la cabeza, Akane frunció el ceño por la caricia pero después sonrió arrogante. Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**-Comiencen.-** grito el presentador alejándose un poco de ellos.

Akane miró al pelirrojo que le devolvía una mirada inexpresiva. La Haruno empezó a correr hacia Gaara para tener una batalla de Taijutsu, pero el pelirrojo se defendía con su arena. Akane viendo que aquello no surtía efecto activó el Ryuugan .

Gracias a la velocidad que había adquirido en el último mes Akane logró golpear a Gaara, el cual al ver eso hizo una barrera de arena más dura. Akane retrocedió y concentró chakra a sus pies para pararse en el muro y empezar hacer unos sellos.

**-¡Kakashi! ¿Le enseñaste esa técnica a esa chica?-** reprochó Gai el cual estaba a su lado. Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara asintiendo haciendo que Gai lo mirara con reproche, Itachi sorprendido y Naruto y Sasuke sin comprender.

**-¡Chidori!-** gritó Akane haciendo que se oyera como el cantar de millares de pájaros y que el chakra se concentrara en su mano izquierda mientras era sostenida por su mano derecha.

**-¿Chidori?-** preguntaron sin comprender mientras Kakashi sentí y Gai explicaba la historia y en que consistía la técnica - reprochando a Kakashi en el camino - haciendo que tanto Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieran.

_**-"Rayo, el único elemento que Sakura no pudo dominar con facilidad, el único elemento que Sakemi no fue capaz de controlar. Parece que ella puede hacer todo lo que sus hermana no pudieron."-** _reflexionó Itachi mirando como Akane impactaba el Chidori en la arena de Gaara.

Akane intentó sacar el brazo del agujero que había creado pero no pudo, con fuerza y convocando levemente los rayos pudo echarse para atrás.

_**-"Esos ojos... no son los que vi antes."-** _se dijo mentalmente la pelinegra.

Fue entonce que el estadio pareció quedar en un Genjutsu puesto que todos los espectadores se habían quedado dormidos y el Kazekage que resultaba ser Orochimaru había llevado al Hokage al techo del estadio. Los Ambus trataron de salvarlo pero unos ninjas del sonido crearon una barrera impidiéndoselos. Un rato después el Kazekage se quito la capucha revelando que era Orochimaru sorprendiendo a todos menos al Hokage.

Los hermanos de Gaara - el cual estaba furioso por ser herido - bajaron de las grada y se llevaron a Gaara. La chica no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a seguirlos.

**-Sasuke,-** avisó al pelinegro que veía la situación confundido.-** despertarás a Naruto junto a Shikamaru e irás tras Akane.-** le dijo invocando a un perro ninja de nombre Pakkun.

* * *

><p>Cuando Akane finalmente alcanzó a Gaara para poder luchar contra él - no sin antes luchar contra Temari - Akane luchó contra todo lo que tenía pero el desgaste de chakra la estaba afectando así que hizo el Chidori, lo que hizo que el dolor en el cuello por el sello maldito volviera.<p>

Antes de que Gaara pudiera tocarla fue cuando aparecieron Naruto y Sasuke - Shikamaru se había quedado atrás luchando contra unos ninja del sonido - salvando-la. Ambos lucharon contra todo lo que tenían, pero Gaara se había transformado en el mapache de una cola que tenía en su interior. Naruto quiso que el jefe Sapo saliera a luchar, pero solo salió una rana pequeña que resultó ser su hijo.

Finalmente cuando Naruto pudo invocar la rana, y con mucho esfuerzo pues los ataques de Gaara eran muy violentos pudieron vencer al pelirrojo.

La guerra terminó con muchas bajas entre ella la muerte del Hokage Sarutobi quien luchó hasta el final contra Orochimaru por el bien de la aldea.

* * *

><p><strong>-Así que... ¿Vamos a Konoha?-<strong> preguntó un hombre de aspecto tiburón, este llevaba una capa de nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja.- **¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar allí?-**

**-Una semana.- **contestó la chica de trece años pelirosa y de ojos jades, ella también llevaba una capa de nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja. A pesar de que era apenas una niña se veía muy desarrollada.-** Vamos.-** empezó a caminar por el espeso bosque dirección a Konoha.

Si iban en aquella dirección era porque el líder se los había pedido. El Hokage había muerto y era un buen momento para atrapar el Kyuubi. Pero Sakura iba para algo más ella lo sabía - el líder también, y esa persona también.-

* * *

><p><strong>-Parece que esta vez se salvaron de la destrucción.-<strong> comentó Kisame con voz burlona una semana después, estando parado en la muralla de la entrada de la aldea.

**-La aldea que alguna vez prosperó como la más fuerte, se ha vuelto lamentable.-** comentó su acompañante con tranquilidad.

Kisame la miró.-** Así que incluso alguien como tú también puede extrañar su aldea.-**

**-No.-** negó impasible alzando un poco la mirada la cual era completamente roja.-** Nada de eso.-** el viento bufó con tranquilidad haciendo ondear la capa y que unos cuantos cabellos de la chica salieran de debajo del sombrero.

Su cabello rosa.

* * *

><p>Akane se encontraba sobre el tejado de la academia, sentada. Delante de ella la imagen de su "yo" del pasado. Recordaba perfectamente el sueño que había tenido cuando Orochimaru la mordió y le regaló el sello maldito.<p>

Ella era débil.

La imagen desapareció cuando la chica tiró un kunai con una mueca de enfado. Débil. Ella se sentía débil. ¡Si ni siquiera había podido luchar contra Gaara! Naruto y Sasuke fueron las personas que lucharon de igual a igual contra él.

Fijó su vista en el cielo y vio a una águila que daba vueltas. La estaban llamando.

**-Kakashi... ¿Que querrá ahora?-** se preguntó con cierta molestia.

* * *

><p>En el medio del bosque dentro de la aldea, Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban. Y a pesar de que era un simple entrenamiento perecía que Sasuke quería realmente matar a Naruto.<p>

Sasuke estaba enfadado, Naruto nervioso ya que cada ataque era más fuerte que el anterior.

Y la razón por la que Sasuke quería matar a Naruto era...

**-Eso estuvo cerca.-** suspiró aliviado el rubio al esquivar os kunai, pero palideció al ver a Sasuke tan cerca suyo a punto de golpearlo.- **No, no, espera, espera teme.-** y el golpe llegó. Directo a su cara. Naruto cayó unos metros atrás.-** Ouch.-** se sobó el lugar y miró al Tem-digo Sasuke con molestia.-** ¡¿Que rayos te sucede? ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?- **le reclamó no comprendiendo su enfado para con él.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.- **Naruto...-** su voz sonó amenazante, Naruto tragó saliva nervioso.-** yo aún no olvido lo de ayer.-** entrecerró su mirada mientras una vena empezaba a brotar en su sien.

**-¿Lo de ayer?-** parpadeó confundido.- **¿Que pasó ayer?- **se puso a recordar. Recordaba que el equipo había estado entrenando y cuando terminaron fueron a comer, pero la diferencia de las otras veces que iba a Ichiraku Ramen, esta vez comieron barbacoa. **-Oh...-** y le salió una gota de sudor enorme al recordar. Él... Entrecerró los ojos, él... él se había comido una porción buenísima de Sasuke.

... Naruto - alias el dobe - se había comido algo que quería él.

Sasuke trató de que la vena que tenía en su sien desapareciera, pero de verdad estaba molesto. ¡El moría de ganas de comer aquella porción! Por una vez que no comían Ramen y que además Kakashi pagaba - lo cual había hecho que quedara pobre, ahora entendía como se sentía Asuma con Chouji, por cierto - va y Naruto-dobe-me lo como todo se comía lo que había guardado para el final sin compasión.

**-Creo que estás exagerando.-** dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke gruñó.-** Claro que no.-**

Naruto bufó.-** Como sea.- **y luego sonrió alegremente como si nada pasara.-** ¡Vamos a comer, 'ttebayo! ¡Ichiraku Ramen!-**

Sasuke suspiró.-** ¿No te cansas de comer siempre lo mismo?-** preguntó alzando una ceja.-** Tú obsesión con el Ramen es insana.-**

**-¡Callate Teme!-** gritó ofendido.-** ¡El Ramen es lo mejor que hay!-** exclamó con llamas en los ojos.-** Además...- **lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-** A ti te pasa lo mismo con los tomates.-** y sonrió burlón cuando lo vio sonrojado.

**-No es lo mismo.- **se excusó él frunciendo el ceño.-** Los tomates son vegetales, tu no comes nada vegetal.-** lo acusó.

Naruto lo estuvo pensando durante cinco minutos.

**Si, tienes razón.-** admitió rascándose la nunca apenado.

**.¡¿Has estado cinco minutos pensando en eso y me das la razón?- **gritó exaltado Sasuke con una venita en la sien.

**-¿Acaso querías que te dijera que no?-** se extrañó el rubio alzando las ceja.

**-¡Claro que no! Pero...-** respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

**-Lo he estado pensando...-** cruzó sus brazo y cerró los ojos mientras Sasuke ponía cara de horror.-** y tu obsesión con los tomates tampoco es bueno.- **le dijo asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza completamente ajeno a la expresión de horror que hacía Sasuke, pero el rubio extrañado de que Sasuke no le respondiera nada abrió los ojos y notó su cara de horro, poniéndolo nervioso.- **¿Teme? ¿Que pasa?-**

**-Naruto...-** habló horrorizado.

Naruto tragó saliva algo asustado.-** ¿Yo...?-**

**-Tu has...-** tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendido.

El rubio temblaba.-** Yo he...- **repitió.

**-...pensado...-** finalizó parpadeando incrédulo.

**-Yo he... ¿Pensado?-** se extrañó el rubio.-** ¡Es verdad!-** gritó emocionado haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalara por la nuca de Sasuke.

**_-"3... 2... 1..."-_**

**-Espera...-** parpadeó y luego su cara se tornó roja por la cólera.-** ¡Maldito Teme! ¡¿Estas insinuando que nunca pienso?- **reclamó furioso.

**-No, claro que no.-** respondió con sarcasmo haciendo que el rubio se enfadara aún más-**Como sea,-** suspiró cansado.-** vamos a comer.**

Naruto cambió su cara de enfado a una de felicidad.- **¡Si! ¡Ichiraku Ramen!-** y salió corriendo dejando atrás una nube de polvo.

**-Sus cambios de humor son peores que los míos.- **pensó Sasuke en voz alta mirando el rubio correr con una gota de sudor en la nuca.- **Me preguntó si será bipolar.-** entrecerró los ojos imaginando al rubio de estar feliz a estar deprimido y finalmente a estar furioso.-** No.-** negó sintiendo escalofríos.-** Definitivamente no quiero tener un compañero bipolar el equipo.-** se fijo empezando a caminar.

Sin embargo Sasuke no pensó que Naruto podía cambiar de humor muy rápido gracias a él y que el bipolar que no quería tener en el equipo... era él mismo.

* * *

><p>Kakashi había salido corriendo en cuanto le dijo a Akane lo que quería que hiciera. El que Haruno Sakura estuviera en la aldea - lo sabía por que había visto la figura pequeña de la chica y además Jiraiya le había advertido de aquello - era malo. Muy malo. Realmente malo.<p>

Cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraban, Sakura - Kisame de Kiri, Kurenai y Asuma - la primera tenía amenazando a Kurenai con un kunai en el cuello paradas sobre el agua, Asuma herido en el brazo y Kisame a punto de hacer un jutsu que conocía muy bien.

Así que actuó.

Hizo a tiempo el dragón de agua que iba a impactarse contra Asuma - aquel era solo un clon - y él apareció detrás de Sakura amenazándola con un kunai.

**-Hatake Kakashi.-** dijo Sakura con tranquilidad mirándolo con los ojos Sharingan. Hacía como tres años que solo utilizaba más el Sharingan que su propio Doujutsu.

**-Me sorprende verte por aquí después de lo que hiciste.- **espetó con tranquilidad, pero ambos sabían que sentía de todo menos tranquilidad.

**-Tengo un asunto que atender. Con alguien.- **respondió sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

Asuma llegó al lado de Kakashi y Kurenai.

**-¿Con Akane?-** preguntó cautelosa-mente.

**-No. Es sobre el legado que dejó el Cuarto Hokage.-** dijo con tranquilidad.

Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido.-** ¿Naruto? Ya veo... La organización en la que estás se llama Akatsuki ¿Verdad?-**

Sakura pareció sorprenderse.-** Parece que tendré que deshacerme de ustedes si quiero salir de aquí.- **y entonces el Sharingan cambió a otro nivel.

**-E-Eso... ¡Cerrar los ojos! ¡No le mires a los ojos!-** advirtió Kakashi alterado.

Y Kakashi lo sintió, lo vivió. El terror del Mangekyo Sharingan. Unos pocos segundos en la realidad, fueron tres días con el Mangekyo.

Y fue entonces que aparecieron Itachi y Shisui.

**-Sakura...-** susurró de manera dolida.

Y recordó como había llegado aquí.

_Itachi estaba caminando tranquilo por la aldea cuando divisó a lo lejos la caballera negra de Akane. ¿Como la reconocía? Ni idea, pero admitía que aquella chica le daba curiosidad. Era una mezcla de Sakura y Sakemi, suponía que si alguien le decía algo así no terminaría del todo bien._

_Caminó hacia ella sin saber muy bien porque y a medida que se acercaba pudo notar la cara de molestia que llevaba la chica. La cual al verlo levantó una ceja extrañada. No era que no lo conocía, de hecho se conocían desde hacía como tres días pero aún así no habían hablado de nada. Incomodo._

**_-¿Por que de tan mal humor?-_**_ le preguntó con curiosidad y sin saber que más decir._

_Akane levantó una ceja extrañada y luego bufó molesta.-_**_ ¿Te aburres?-_**

_Ahora fue el turno de Itachi de levantar las cejas.-_**_ ¿Porque lo preguntas?-_**

**_-Porque estás hablando con una persona que no conoces de nada.-_**_ contestó como si fuera lo más obvio._

**_-Bueno,-_**_ se encogió de hombro restándole importancia.-_**_ por algo se empiezan las cosas. ¿A donde vas?-_**_ le preguntó interesado._

_Akane pareció dudar.-_**_ Al templo Haruno.-_**_ frunció los labios molesta.-_**_ Kakashi me pidió que fuera allí.-_**

**_-¿Sempai?- _**_se extrañó Itachi. ¿Por que iba a querer Kakashi enviar a la chica en un lugar donde sabía que le haría daño ir? _

**_-Si.-_**_ frunció el ceño.-_**_ Estaba extraño a decir verdad. Kurenai y Asuma se fueron en cuando llegué, parecían serios.- _**

**_-Ya veo. Espero que no te moleste que no te acompañe.-_**_ le dijo medio bromeando y en tono galante._

_Akane le miró con las cejas alzadas.-__** Adelante. Creo que podré sobrevivir sin tu presencia.- **__asintió con una sonrisa burlona._

_**-Eso espero.- **__sonrió.-__** No me extrañes.-**__ y le guiñó un ojo divertido._

_Akane sonrió de lado, divertida y sinceramente, pero no dijo nada más._

_Itachi volvió a sonreír y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de marcharse se detuvo.-__** Por cierto,-**__ la miró sobre el hombro, ella le miraba intrigada.-__** tienes una bonita sonrisa.-**__ y dicho esto se fue, sin ver como el rostro de Akane se había sonrojado un poco._

_Sin perder el tiempo empezó a correr y por el camino se encontró a Shisui, el cual también había notado algo extraño._

_Shisui era su primo, era mayor que él por tres años y lo consideraba un hermano mayor. También, junto a él es uno de los mejores ninja dentro y fuera del clan Uchiha. Solo poseía un ojo Sharingan, puesto que alguien en medio de una misión le robó su ojo. Por eso usa su banda para tapar su ojo derecho._

Y allí estaban.

Delante la persona que había considerado una amiga. Una hermana.

**-Oh... aparecen más.-** comentó Kisame con burla.

**-Itachi... Shisui...-** Kakashi calló al agua, casi no se aguantaba.- **...ella... tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan...-**

Ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

**-¿Como...?-** preguntó Itachi y la miró fijamente. Ella había vuelto a usar el Sharingan normal y los miraba impasible.- **_"¿Como es posible? Para conseguir el Mangekyo debes matar a tu mejor amigo... y su mejor amigo era..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke"<strong>_

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en una de los taburetes comiendo Ramen con tranquilidad.

**-¡Ay! ¿Donde diablos esta? ¡Creía que estaba por aquí!-** se dijo el rubio el cual estaba solo en calzoncillos mirando su pantalones para ver si encontraba su cupón de Ramen.

Sasuke se giró hacía él.-** ¿Que no lo guardaste en tu bandana para evitar que se cayera?- **le preguntó con burla, pues él sabía desde un principio que lo había guardado aquí.

**-¡Ah!-** cayó en la cuenta.-** ¡Es verdad! ¡Podrías haberlo dicho antes, teme!-** le reclamó a Sasuke.

**-No-** se encogió de hombros, indiferente pero con una mirada burlona.- **Tomalo como mi venganza por comerte mi ración de ayer.- **le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-¿Sigues con eso?-** le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.-** Teme-vengativo.-** susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

**-Naruto...- **lo llamó con tranquilidad.-** ¿Piensas quedarte así todo el día?-** lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

**-¿Eh?-** se miró y se dio cuenta de que seguía en calzoncillos.-** ¡Ah!- **se sonrojó y Sasuke sonrió divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mangekyo Sharingan.-<strong> dijo Sakura antes de meter en el Tsukuyomi a Shisui y a Itachi. Ambos intentaron retenerse a la técnica. Pero el Sharingan de Itachi no era tan fuerte como el de Sakura y con un solo ojo de Shisui no servía de mucho.

Y así ambos terminaron en el mismo estado que Kakashi - el cual seguía respirando agitadamente de rodillas al agua.

**-¡Konoha sempu!-** se oyó el grito de Gai justo a tiempo para golpear a Kisame el cual iba a atacar a seis Jounin.

**-¿Quien eres tu?- **preguntó Kisame mirando el extraño hombre.

**-¡La hermosa bestia verde de Konoha! ¡Maito Gai!-** se presentó sonriendo al estilo colgate.

**-¿Hermosa? Mirate antes de hablar.-** dijo Kisame.

**-Será mejor que no vayamos, Kisame.-** dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.-** Desgraciadamente no hemos venido a iniciar una guerra contra Konoha.-**

**-Bien, bien.-** y dicho esto ambos desaparecieron.

**-¿Gai?- **preguntó extrañado la mujer, seguían con los ojos cerrado.

**-Ya se han ido.-** se giró a ellos, en aquel momento los tres que habían quedado atrapados en el Mangekyo quedaron inconscientes.- **Será mejor que los llevemos a Konoha.- **dijo mientra cogía a Kakashi y a Itachi.

**-Si.-** Asuma cogió a Shisui.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ya veo...-<strong> fue lo que dijo Akane al encontrarse delante de un pequeño monumento. Se encontraba dentro el templo Haruno, allí escondido bajo un tatami había un sótano que llevaba dentro hasta el monumento delante suyo.

Dicho monumento contenía el secreto del Ryuugan. Ella pensaba que había tres niveles, pero había cuatro. Un nivel que solo se conseguía activar con la furia. Ella sabía que ese nivel ni siquiera Sakura lo tenía, por lo que al menos, estaría con ella, de igual a igual.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Que ha pasado?-<strong> preguntó Uchiha Mikoto al ver a su hijo mayor a su sobrino y a Kakashi inconscientes, siendo cargados por Gai y Asuma, entrando por el hospital.

Mikoto era médico. Una de las mejores. Y además de eso era una Uchiha. Todos la respetaban, no solo por aquellos hechos si no que era la mujer del líder de los Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku.

**-Oh... Mikoto-san-** si Gai hubiera podido rascarse la cabeza lo hubiera hecho, pero no podía, tenía a Itachi en la espalda y a Kakashi en brazos.

Una escena cómica sin duda. Si Kakashi hubiera estado despierto se hubiera traumatizado. Aunque en primer lugar no estaría en brazos de Gai.

**-Mikoto-san... necesitamos una habitación, es algo que no puede ser divulgado por allí.-** dijo Kurenai mirando a la gente del lugar.

Mikoto asintió y los dirigió a una habitación, les indicó que recostaran a los muchachos y los revisó, primero curando la herida de Asuma. No pudo hacer nada.

**-¿Quien los dejó así?-** preguntó Mikoto preocupada acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.-** Parece que están en shock, un Genjutsu.-** dedujo ella.

**-Fue... Haruno Sakura.-** respondió Kurenai seria.

Los ojos de Mikoto temblaron por un momento y agradeció que nadie se diera cuenta de eso. ¿Había dicho Sakura? ¿Ella estaba allí? ¿Por que? Bueno ella sabía porque... tenía que saberlo.

Ella sospechaba que Sakura nunca les haría verdadero daño ni a Shisui ni a Itachi. De haberlo querido los hubiera matado.

Habían pasado tres años de aquella tragedia, pero seguía sintiéndose tan culpable como el primer día.

* * *

><p>Naruto iba por su décimo-cuarto plato de Ramen mientras Sasuke iba muy apenas por el tercero. Seguía preguntándose ¿Como Naruto podía comer tanto?<p>

**-Con que aquí estás.-** se oyó decir detrás de ellos, luego la figura de Jiraiya se hizo presente.-** ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! ¡Rayos! Parece que lo único que haces es comer Ramen.-**

**-Ero-sennin.-** habló con la boca llena de fideos y mirando al hombre mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Bien! ¡Vamos allá!-<strong> dijo un emocionado rubio.

**-Bien... solo que... ¡No crees que te has pasado un poco!-** gritó exasperado Sasuke, mientras Jiraiya miraba a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y a lo que Sasuke se refería era que Naruto llevaba una maleta bastante grande que no podía ni con su peso. Estaba en entrada de la aldea, Jiraiya le había dicho a Naruto sobre un entrenamiento y sobre buscar a alguien y este acepto. Sasuke decidió que sería interesante hacer un tipo de viaje como aquel y lo acompañaba.

* * *

><p>Akane llegó al hospital y preguntó por Hatake Kakashi. Cuando salió del templo Haruno fue a la casa de su sensei pero se encontró con que no había nadie, alguien le informó que estaba en el hospital.<p>

Tocó la puerta y luego la abrió.

**-Kakashi ya fui...-** pero entonces se dio cuenta de la escena.

Estaban Asuma, Kurenai y Gai, una mujer que no conocía y que extrañamente se parecía a Sasuke, Kakashi inconsciente en la cama, Itachi de igual forma y otro chico que no conocía igual que los dos anteriores.

**-¿Que es esto? ¿Que le ha pasado a Kakashi? ¿Por que hay tantos Jounin aquí?-** preguntó algo aturdida.

Mikoto la miró. Nunca había visto a la chica de cerca y era clavada a Sakura, solo con el cabello negro y corto. Sintió como su corazón se oprimía al pensar en aquella muchacha de pelo rosa.

**-Ah... verás...-** empezó a decir Gai.

**-¿Es cierto que han visto a Haruno Sakura aquí? ¿Y que va tras Naruto?-** entró de repente otro Jounin.

Gai intentó que callara, pero fue demasiado tarde. Akane lo había oído. ¿Sakura? ¿Ella estaba allí? ¿Ella había dejado así a esos tres? ¿Iba tras Naruto? La expresión de Akane se ensombreció, eso todos lo notaron y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla se fue.

Akane llegó a la casa de Naruto en cuestión de minutos. Abrió la puerta y empezó a gritar su nombre.

**-¡Naruto! ¡¿Naruto estás aquí?-** gritó aceleradamente.

Al no encontrarlo se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía que podría encontrarle, Ichiraku.

**-¡Viejo! Naruto debió haber estado aquí, ¿Sabe donde fue?-** le preguntó cuando llego al hombre de negocio.

**-Uhm... Naruto-** se puso pensativo.- **Se fue con uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, Jiraiya, creo que iban a la ciudad de al lado.-**

**-¿Jiraiya?-** se extrañó la chica.

**-Si.- **asintió el hombre.-** Un hombre grande, de pelo blanco largo, no debería serte difícil encontrarlo puesto que iba con Sasuke.- **

**-¡Bien!- **y se fue sin decir nada.-** _"¿Por que está aquí? ¿Por que viene por Naruto?"-_**era lo que se preguntaba.-** _"Si Sakura lo encuentra, Naruto está muerto."-_**aceleró más el paso, apretando los puños con enojo.

* * *

><p>Alguien tocó la puerta.<p>

**-¡Teme, abre la puerta que tú estás más cerca!-** le gritó Naruto , el cual estaba sentado en la cama a modo indio, los ojos cerrados, con un sello formado en sus manos, varios clones de él mismo... los cuales estaban todos dormido.

**-¡Maldito dobe! ¡¿Que no ves que estoy ocupado?-** respondió Sasuke en el baño. Cabe decir que estaba con un tic en el ojo y una vena en la sien.

**-Ugh-** hizo una mueca de asco.-** prefiero no imaginar que estará haciendo.-** abrió los ojos y se encontró a todos sus clones dormidos.- **Incluso mis clones están dormidos.-**

La puerta volvió a sonar.

**-¡Ya voy!-** gritó para que se esperaran.

En cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con...

**_-"¿Akane-chan?"-_**se extrañó el rubio, pero reparó en el color de su cabello.

**-Uzumaki Naruto, nos gustaría hablar contigo.-** dijo fríamente la chica.-** Sal.-** retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Naruto se quedó frío. Esa chica se parecía mucho a Akane, solo que ella tenía el cabello negra y la de enfrente lo tenía rosa.

**-Con que ese es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, ¿Eh?-** dijo de manera burlona Kisame.

_**-"¿Quienes son esos dos?"-** _se preguntó con terror.

Y a pesar de que no debería tener miedo de una chica que parecía tener su edad, le temía. Porque ella expandía una aura de peligro.

Naruto salió de la habitación con cuidado y temeroso.

**-¿Naruto? ¿Quien...?-** pero Sasuke no terminó de decir nada cuando vio lo que sucedía.

**-¿Otro más?-** preguntó Kisame con gracia.

**-¿Que...?-** entrecerró los ojos mirándolos analíticamente.

**-Sal fuera.-** dijo Sakura cortante.

Sasuke lo hizo sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía el pelo rosa largo, la bandana en la frente, los ojos Ryuugan de color rojo, llevaba una capa de nubes rojas y era más alta que él. No mucho pero si como para notarlo.

Sakura se había desarrollado antes que las otras chicas. Ella media como1.55 cm. Sasuke medía 1.53 cm y Naruto media 1.47 cm por lo que se veía bastante que Sakura era mucho más alta que Naruto. Le sacaba una cabeza.

_**-"No son cualquiera..."-** _pensó Sasuke al ver la mirada de la chica.

**-Hmm... Sakura-san, sería molesto si se fuera de un lado para otro...-** comentó Kisame viendo a Naruto.-** Tal vez deberíamos cortarle una o dos piernas.-** agarró el mano de su espada.

Ambos chico abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.-

Sakura no dijo nada se mantenía mirándolos con el Ryuugan y los ojos algo entrecerrados.

**-Entonces...-** Kisame avanzó hasta Naruto.

**-Ha pasado tiempo...-** dijo Sakura entonces con tranquilidad.

Los tres la miraron y vieron detrás de ella.

**-...Akane.-** no la miraba.

**-Haruno Sakura.-** dijo con odio.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron sorprendidos a la chica pelirosa. ¿Esa chica? ¿Esa chica era la asesina de su clan? ¿La hermana de Akane?

_**-"Es una Haruno igual que Akane..."-**_ pensó Naruto

**-Oh... El Ryuugan... se parece mucho a ti. ¿Quien es?-** preguntó Kisame interesado.

**-Mi hermana gemela.-** respondió Sakura con tranquilidad.

**-Oí que todo el clan Haruno había sido asesinado...-** Kisame la miró.-** por ti.**

**-¡Haruno Sakura! ¡Voy a matarte!-** sentenció Akane con odio.

Sasuke y Naruto recordaron como ella cuando se presentó ante Kakashi había dicho que mataría a cierta persona.

Sakura finalmente la miró. Ambas con el Ryuugan. Unos morados y los otro rojos.

**-Tal y como dijiste...-** dijo Akane recordando a sus padres muertos.-** Te he odiado, te he aborrecido...-** los cabellos de Akane se levantaban, ella estaba haciendo un Chidori.- **Y solo para matarte, he...- **Sakura la miraba con atención.-** ¡He sobrevivido!-** dijo con la mirada llena de odio.

**-Akane-chan.-** llamó preocupado el rubio.

**-_"¿Chidori?"-_**reconoció la técnica la chica pelirosa.

**-¡Voy a matarte!-** el chidori chocó contra la pared que tenía al lado y Akane empezó a correr hasta Sakura dejando el camino del chidori en él con un grito de odio.-** ¡Muere!-** y la atacó.

El chidori se estampó contra la habitación de Naruto creando un enorme agujero. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto supieron que había pasado hasta que vieron como Sakura le cogía de la muñeca a Akane.

_**-"Ha parado el Chidori de una manera muy fácil."-**_ pensó Sasuke asombrado.

_**-"¿Que ha sucedido? Ha esquivado la técnica de Akane-chan de una manera tan fácilmente..."-**_ pensó Naruto sorprendido.

Sakura apretó la muñeca con más fuerza haciéndole daño a Akane.

_**-"Mierda... ¡Tengo que hacer algo!"-**_ Naruto se concentró y liberó el chakra del Kyuubi.

Sakura y Kisame le miraron interesados y Sasuke sorprendido.

**-Su chakra está tomando forma...-** dijo Kisame.-** Es el chakra del Kyuubi.-**

**-¡Tu...!-** Akane intentó golpearla al ver que ni siquiera la miraba.

**-Me estorbas.-** y dicho esto le rompió la muñeca sacando le un grito de dolor a la pelinegra, la cual cayó al suelo sosteniendo su mano.

**-Akane/chan.-** se preocuparon ambos chicos.

Sasuke la miró con el Sharingan y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Sasuke sintió un dolor de cabeza horrible. Gritó y cayó de rodillas sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza. ¿Que demonios le ocurría?

**-¡Sasuke!-** gritó preocupado el rubio y miró a la pelirosa.-** ¡¿Que le estás haciendo?-** le espetó furioso.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.- **"¿_Es posible...? ¿Es posible que el sellado de memoria se debilite?"-_** pensó con cierta preocupación.

De pronto en la mente del pelinegro una imagen le vino de golpe. Una niña. Pelirosa. Ojos jades. Y bonita sonrisa.

**-¡Dios!-** rugió con fuerza, apretando los ojos con dolor.

Naruto se mordió un dedo.-** Ninpou: Kuchiyose no...-** pero se quedó allí porque Kisame de un momento a otro con su Samehada había absorbido su chakra.

**-Mi Samehada, se alimenta de chakra…- **dijo mientras alzaba de nuevo su espada, cuando se dispuso a atacar al rubio, una cortina blanca de humo cubrió a Naruto.- **¿Qué?- **al poder ver, se observa a un sapo del tamaño de Naruto sosteniendo la espada de Kisame. Después se escucha un Puff detrás del rubio.

**-Ustedes no me conocen muy bien ¿verdad?- **se escucho una voz varonil. Todos miraron detrás de Naruto encontrándose con un hombre de cabello blanco largo y corpulento con una mujer cargando en su hombro.- **Jiraiya, el hombre. De vez en cuando recibe una invitación de una mujer…¡Es extraordinariamente bueno ganándose sus corazones!...No crean que soy de los que van tras una mujer sin pensarlo dos veces, ese no es mi estilo.-** Naruto lo voltea a ver.- **Si llegan a ser tan viejos como yo…- **levanta su mano y hace una pose de galán- **¡Tan solo necesitan ser bien parecidos y las mujeres caerán rendidas a sus pies!- **cierra sus ojos y los abre con impacto, y gira sobre si mismo con la hermosa mujer que traía en su hombro y vuelve a hacer una pose.- **¡Ese es el hombre llamado Jiraiya!** **¡No hay mujer que pueda dominarme!- **mueve su cabeza en circulo.- **¡Cualquier chica caería rendida frente a un hombre como yo!- **todos lo miraban como viendo a un idiota. Y Naruto nuevamente lo voltea a ver con sus entrecerrados.

**-¡Esa chica se acaba de mover! ¡¿Y por que las estas cargando?-**apuntando con su dedo a Jiraiya- **¡Y ahora tratas de verte bien. Ero-sennin!-**

**-¿Qué no te dije que dejaras de llamarme así?- **sonrie nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

**-¡Callate por favor!- **grito alzando sus brazos al aire para volverlos a bajar. Ahora se gira para ver a Sakura y Kisame y los apunta con su dedo.- **¡Es mas, nos deberíamos preocupar por esos dos, Ero-sennin!** **¿O no? ¡Ero-sennin!-**

**-¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme Ero-sennin!- **Kisame rió mientras Sakura mantenía su rostro inexpresivo.

**-Uno de los tres ninjas legendarios, Jiraiya-sama ¿O me equivoco?...Eres un mujeriego, pero…no creía que nos fuera a funcionar el truco.-** comentó Kisame.

**-¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Ustedes tienen conocimiento de la verdadera identidad de Ero-sennin?-** se exaltó el rubio.

**-Bueno, yo no lo llamaría una identidad secreta. - **

**-Bueno, por lo visto lograste liberar a esa perra del Genjutsu-** Jiraiya deja a la chica sentada en el suelo y recargándola en la pared

**-El plan era alejarme de Naruto…Y para lograrlo pusieron a esta mujer bajo la influencia del Genjutsu…¿Qué clase de personas son?...- **mira a Sakura.- **Entonces es verdad que están interesados en Naruto.-**

**-Ahora lo entiendo. Tu eras la fuente.- **dijo Sakura.- **El llevar a Naruto-kun con nosotros es una orden urgente de nuestra organización, Akatsuki.-** el sapo que protegía a Naruto desapareció.

**-No puedo entregarte a Naruto.-** dijo Jiraiya seriamente.

**-Ya lo veremos.- **dijo tranquilamente.

**-Muy bien, me desharé de vosotros dos aquí.-**

**-No te entrometas.-** se oyó la voz forzada de Akane. Akane se levantaba despacio.-** El que va a matarla... ¡Soy yo!-**

_**-"¿Venganza?"-** _pensó el peliblanco. Sasuke miró a Akane desde el suelo, aún le dolía la cabeza.

**-No tengo ningún interés en ti ahora.- **le dijo Sakura mirándola de reojo.  
><strong>-¡Callate!- <strong>le gritó antes de golpearla con un puño.

Golpe que no le dio por un golpe de patada en el estomago que le hizo chocar hasta la pared detrás suyo que no estaba precisamente cerca.

**-¡Akane-chan!-** gritó preocupado.-**_ "¡Maldición"_-** y empezó a correr hacía ella.

**-¡Naruto, te he dicho que no te entrometas!-** advirtió molesta la chica.**- Te he dicho antes... he sobrevivido hasta ahora... por este momento...-** se levantaba apoyándose con la pared.-** ¡Por este día!-**

Y volvió a arremeter hacía Sakura. Paró su puño con facilidad y con golpe en su cara - que hizo que sacara sangre - volvió a mandarla hasta la pared, - cosa que hizo que sacara más sangre.

**-Aún no estoy acabada...- **dijo Akane, la muñeca que tenía rota le temblaba.

_**-"Ya ni siquiera puede formar sellos."-**_ pensó Sakura.

**-Esta es mi batalla...-**

**-Muy bien.-** aceptó Sakura acercándose a ella.

Akane la miraba desde el suelo. Aquella mirada... una mirada de superioridad.

**-¡Entonces perfecto!-** y volvió a atacarla.

Sakura golpeó con su rodilla su estomago y luego con su codo el cuello y finalmente su con su rodilla golpeó su quijada y volvió a golpear su estomago con su puño.

_**-"¿Porque... la diferencia entre nosotras no se ha reducido ni un poco desde entonces?-** _se preguntó Akane mientras recibía esos golpes.

Sakura la cogió del cuello y la estampó con la pared, sin soltarla.-

**-Eres débil.-** le dijo.-** ¿Por que eres débil?-** se acercó a su oído.-** Porque careces de... odio.-** y entonces la encerró al Mangekyo Sharingan.

Estuvo un día reviviendo aquella noche.

**-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Paraaaaa!-** gritaba con desesperación.

Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron contenerse. Naruto salió corriendo tras Sakura. Kisame tras Naruto y Jiraiya se apuró para hacer su jutsu.

El lugar se convirtió en el estómago de una rana. Akane fue protegida por esta y las paredes empezaron a atacar a Sakura y a Kisame.

**-Kisame, ven.-** ordenó Sakura y empezó a correr.

**-¡No hay salida!-** dijo Kisame corriendo a su lado.

Sakura cerró sus ojos concentrándose y luego los abrió.

Jiraiya, Naruto y Sasuke solo oyeron una explosión. Los tres se dirigieron hasta allí había un agujero rodeado de llamas negras.

Se acercaron a Akane que estaba con los ojos cerraros.

**-Tiene algunas costilla a parte de la muñeca y parece que sufrió un shock psicológico.- **anunció Jiraiya.

**-¡Entrada dinámica!-** se oyó la voz de Gai.

**-¿Gai?-** se extrañó Jiraiya antes de ser golpeado.

Segundos después...

**-Gomen, gomen... pero es que me olvidé del espejo y solo traía la bandana, lo usé como espejo pero como no se veía bien te confundí con el enemigo, con eso de la cara arrugada...- **se excusaba Gai rascando su mejilla nervioso.

**-¿Se supone que esto es una disculpa?-** preguntó ofendido el hombre el cual tenía roja la mejilla.

**-Lo siento, no soy muy bueno disculpándome.-** dijo Gai apenado.-** En fin...-** miró a Akane inconsciente.-** Parece que cayó en una ilusión como Shisui, Itachi y Kakashi.-**

**-¿Que, qué?-** se alarmaron Naruto y Sasuke.

**-Oh...-** sonrió nervioso.-** Kakashi, Itachi y Shisui se enfrentaron a Sakura, ahora están en el hospital.-** suspiró.-** Necesitan un médico para curarlos.-** miró a Jiraiya el cual asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? La primera aparición de Sakura. ¿Os a gustado la interacción de Itachi y Akane?<strong>

**A ver se que Shisui es más grande que Itachi, de hecho, se llevan como seis años, pero tengo algo preparado para él más adelante.**

**¿Por Sasuke vio aquella imagen en su mente?**

**Dolo... ¡Dejen Reviws!**


	4. Vanas esperanzas

**NOTA: El clan Uchiha sige vivo. Sakemi y Akane son las hermanas de Sakura.**

.

**SasuSaku- Dialogo**

**_"SasuSaku"-Pensamientos_**

_**Recuerdos**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>4- VANAS ESPERANZAS<strong>

* * *

><p>Gai tenía en la espalda a una Akane inconsciente. Jiraiya, Naruto y Sasuke estaban fuera del hotel en el que antes estaban y ahora se encontraban en el camino que los separaba. Sasuke había decidido que regresaría a Konoha, estaba preocupado por su hermano, primo y su sensei, además que el entrenamiento de Naruto solo podía hacerlo él.<p>

**-Jiraiya-sama... por favor, encuentra a Tsunade-sama y tráela de vuelta.-** pidió Gai con una sonrisa.

**-¡Claro que la encontraremos y la traeremos de vuelta, 'ttebayo!-** saltó Naruto mirándolo con determinación.

**-Naruto-kun, me gustan los niños con agallas como tu. Toma un regalo.- **se metió una mano en el chaleco Jounin- **Lee se hizo fuerte con eso.-**

Sasuke alzó una ceja preguntándose que era y si él podría tenerlo con algo igual.

**-¿Qué es? ¿Qué?-** preguntó emocionado el rubio.

**-Esto.-** y sacó un traje verde expandex como llevaba él mismo.

-** =.=**- fue la cara de Jiraiya y Sasuke.

- *.*- Naruto en cambio le miró emocionado.

**-Es fantástico repeliendo la humedad y permitiendo el paso del aire...-** contó Gai moviendo el traje.-** Además está diseñado para agilizar el movimiento, con la forma perfecta y unas curvas perfectas. Llevalo durante el entrenamiento y serás capaz de notar la diferencia.- **le cerró un ojo.- **Te volverás adicto a él. Y entonces, querrás llevarlo todo el tiempo, como Lee.-** Gai se imaginaba a Lee y a Naruto con el pulgar arriba y sonriendo estilo colgate.

Naruto con llamas en los ojos cogió el traje.

_**- "¡Si siempre llevas algo así encima, ¿Por que rayos no llevas también un espejo, idiota?"- **_pensó Jiraiya con los ojos entrecerrados y un leve tic en su ceja viendo como Gai y Naruto estaba en su mundo.

_**-"Genial.-**_ se dijo con sarcasmo.-**_ Ahora solo faltaría que Naruto se hiciera ese corte de pelo tan estúpidamente ridículo."-_** palideció de solo pensarlo.-** _"No, definitivamente no. O.O Olvida lo que imaginaste. Olvidalo, olvidalo, olvidalo. T.T"-_**lloraba internamente el muchacho al pensar aquello.

Naruto se despidió de Gai y Sasuke.

**-¿Me quedará bien?-** se preguntó mirando el traje.

Jiraiya le miró como el loco que es.-** No creo. Mira a ese tío.-** señaló a Gai, o más bien su trasero, ya que realmente quedaba fatal.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Sasuke!-<strong> fue el grito de Mikoto cuando llegaron al hospital. Sasuke se volteó y miró a su madre.-** ¿Que ha pasado?-** preguntó al ya estar cerca y cuando vio a Akane en la espalda de Gai inconsciente.

**-Ah... Sakura la dejó así.-** fue Gai quien respondió.- **Tiene varios huesos rotos y está en shock psicológico.-** le informó.

Mikoto hizo una mueca.-** Ya veo...-**

Así que Akane la había encontrado... Debió ser doloroso para ella, para ambas. Mikoto sabía que a Sakura le dolía hacerle todo aquella a su hermana. Fijó su mirada en Sasuke y notó su preocupación. Así que de hecho Sasuke sabía que Itachi, Shisui y Kakashi estaban en el hospital. Sonrió con ternura.

**-Jiraiya-sama y Naruto-kun fuero a buscar a Tsunade-sama-** comentó Gai.

**-Si, la única que puede curarlos es ella.-** asintió Mikoto con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Un mes después Naruto y Jiraiya volvían de su entrenamiento y con Tsunade, Shizune y el pequeño cerdito de ambas mujeres. Ninguno de las cuatros personas que habían quedado inconsciente a causa del Mangekyo Sharingan de Sakura no había despertado.<p>

Mikoto sabía que el Sharingan de Kakashi, al ser uno y no pertenecer al clan Uchiha no había resistido aquello. Shisui era el mismo caso, solo poseía un ojo Sharingan, aunque el suyo era especial, no había podido hacer nada. Itachi en cambio a pesar de tener el Sharingan en ambos ojos no era tan poderoso como el de Sakura. Y Akane al estar en aquel estado y lo que le había enseñado habían hecho que quedara en shock.

La muerte de su clan siempre le afectaba de la misma forma.

**-Pensé que erais más responsables.-** les reprendía Tsunade cuando el último inconsciente - que era Kakashi - despertó.

**-Gomen-nasai.- **dijo algo apenado Kakashi, Itachi y Shisui solo bajaron la cabeza.

**-¡Ahora solo falta Akane-chan!-** exclamó Naruto emocionado al saber que pronto su amiga volvería.

Itachi alzó los ojos de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Que Akane estaba también inconsciente?

**-¿Como?-** parpadeó Kakashi confundido.

**-Digamos que Akane-chan tuvo un pequeño enfrentamiento con Sakura.-** informó Mikoto con suavidad.

Kakashi suspiró.-** Entonces no sirvió de nada que la enviara al templo Haruno.-** dijo más para si que para los demás.

**-¡Vamos, Tsunade-no-bachan!-** insistió Naruto ganándose una mirada fulminante de Tsunade por llamarle vieja.

**-Bien.-** aceptó refunfuñando y caminando hacía la puerta, pero al estar delante de ésta se detuvo. Entrecerró los ojos.-** ¿Que se supone que estáis haciendo?- **preguntó, Naruto, Sasuke, Shizune y Mikoto que eran los que estaban fuera la habitación miraron detrás de la futura Godaime.

Shisui, Itachi y Kakashi sonrieron nerviosos. Y es que los tres se habían desecho de la sábana que los cubría y se habían puesto de pie.

**-No podéis moveros.-** aseveró Tsunade.-** ¡Acabáis de salir de la inconsciencia de un mes!-**

**-Tsunade-sama,-** dijo Kakashi, serio.- **Akane es mi alumna, me preocupa.-**

**-No importa.-** se mantuvo firme.-** No os moveréis de aquí.-**

* * *

><p>Se ve la cara de Tsunade. Ésta tenía un tic en su ojo derecho y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. La imagen se aleja y se ve en la habitación a Shizune con Ton-Ton en brazos, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi y Mikoto. Y es que realmente no sabía como aquellos tres habían logrado hacer que cediera.<p>

La mujer rubia puso una mano en la frente de Akane y segundos después un chakra verde la rodeó. A los pocos segundos Akane abrió los ojos.

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron aliviados al igual que Kakashi. Itachi en cambio sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura. Shisui y Mikoto lo miraron de reojo y notaron su sonrisa cosa que los descolocó, miraron a Akane - la cual los miraba a todos confundida, eso la hacía ver adorable desde el punto de vista de Itachi - para volver a mirar a Itachi. Ambos notaron con cierta preocupación lo que probablemente significaba.

**-Bien, eso ya está.-** dictaminó Tsunade de forma seria.

Akane la miró y supo que ella la había curado una idea descabellada se formó en su cabeza.

El brillo de ojos que hubo en sus ojos no pasó desapercibido para Mikoto y supo de inmediato que pasaba por su mente. Después de todo ella era la única que sabía lo de su hermana mayor...

**-Tsunade-sama...-** habló Mikoto de forma suave.-** hay alguien que me gustaría que revisara.-** miró a la chica pelinegra la cual abrió los ojos sorprendida.-** Una persona que ha estado en coma por tres años.-**

**-¿En coma?-** preguntó Tsunade confundida.-** Si no has sido capaz de sacarla del coma, debe estar más grave de lo que parece.-**

**-¿Akane-chan?-** se extrañó el rubio al ver a la chica ponerse en pie.

**-Sígueme.-** ordenó la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Todos ahí, menos Mikoto y Tsunade, se extrañaron. Aunque Tsunade se preguntaba también como es que ella sabe quien es la paciente. Sin hacer preguntas todos la siguieron, todos los presentes tenían curiosidad por saber quien era la persona en coma.

Cuando Akane llegó delante de la puerta se detuvo y se quedó mirando la puerta con la mirada perdida.

Eso se debía a que hacía como tres años que no iba a visitarla. Una parte de ella se sentía mal por eso, ir allí significaba dolor, volver a vivir aquella noche que por más que intentaba no podía olvidar. La otra parte le decía que no fuera precisamente para no recordar aquella noche, pero era su hermana y debía visitarla de vez en cuando.

Tsunade observó esa reacción de la chica la cual reconoció en seguida. Era una Haruno, la menor. No era difícil reconocerlas, de hecho. Pero los ojos verdes oscuros se lo dijeron. Y allí tuvo una leve sospecha de quien estaba dentro de la habitación.

Mikoto también observó aquella reacción. Absolutamente nadie - ni siquiera su hijo mayor y su sobrino, que eran los más cercanos a la Haruno mayor - sabían que la Haruno mayor se encontraba viva pero en coma.

No había cuestionado la decisión de Akane aquella vez. La decisión de hacer como si Sakemi hubiera muerto, para Akane aquello era una forma de proteger a su hermana. Pensaba que si Sakura se enteraba de que Sakemi estaba con vida ella vendría y se la arrebataría.

**-Voy a pedirles que lo que vean dentro no salga de aquí.-** mencionó con seriedad la Uchiha.- **Akane, abre la puerta.-** ordenó con suavidad.

La Haruno respiró profundamente y alzó la mano para ir al paño de la puerta. Todos notaron como su mano temblaba. Finalmente abrió la puerta y entró dirigiéndose a la cama que estaba a la ventana y la cual estaba corrida la cortina y no se veía nada desde la puerta.

Los ochos presentes entraron - cerrando la puerta tras ellos - y siguieron a la chica. La mayoría de los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante lo que encontraron.

**-Sakemi-** jadeó Itachi sin creerlo.

**-¿Como...-** Shisui ni siquiera podía hablar.

Naruto observó confundido la reacción de aquel par.-** ¿La conocéis?- **decidió preguntar.

**-¿Akane...?-** preguntó Kakashi pidiendo una explicación.

**-Veréis...-** decidió hablar Mikoto.

**-Yo decidí que Sakemi había muerto...-** interrumpió Akane, mirando a su hermana.-** para evitar que Sakura volviera aquí y la matara.-**

Todos allí entendieron que solo quería protegerla. Evitar que Sakura terminara lo que empezó aquella noche.

Tsunade volvió a hacer lo mismo que antes. Puso su mano en la frente de la pelinegra con el chakra verde rodeando su mano y empezó a escanearla. Unos cuantos minutos después en los que todos se quedaron en silencio, Tsunade se detuvo y miró a la Haruno menor, que por la mirada que le dio comprendió lo que sucedía.

Sakemi no iba a despertar.

**-Por lo que he visto...-** empezó Tsunade.-** Sakemi fue herida en un punto vital, seguramente perdió mucha sangre y eso hace que no despierte.-**

**-Entonces no va a despertar.-** afirmó Akane con frialdad.

**-Lo hará.- **asintió Tsunade.-** Solo con el tiempo lo sabrás.-**

Akane hizo una mueca y asintió. Aunque realmente había perdido la esperanza que Sakemi despertara...

* * *

><p>El tiempo fue pasando tranquilamente. El anuncio de que Tsunade sería la nueva Hokage se esparció por toda la aldea, hasta que finalmente se hizo oficial. Tsunade ya era la Hokage.<p>

Itachi había cogido la costumbre de ayudar a Akane en su entrenamiento. Ninguno de los dos no sabía porque. Él no sabía porque tenía esas ganas de ayudarla, de estar con ella, de sacarla de la oscuridad que sabía que la rodeaba. Solo sabía que quería estar con ella y no separarse nunca. Ella por su parte lo tomaba como un sensei, Itachi era un genio y eso la ayudaba a perfeccionar su técnica. Una parte de ella pero, la que había ocultado cuando Sakura asesinó todo su clan, la parte en que sus sentimientos siempre salían a flote, le decía que Itachi era más que un sensei para ella. Había algo que hacía que no se despegara de él.

_Itachi caminaba distraidamente por el bosque. Era uno de esos días en que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad. No era que no le gustara tener responsabilidades pero... de vez en cuando le gustaba disfrutar el día. _

_Además Sasuke se la pasaba últimamente en la biblioteca, no sabía porque teniendo en cuenta de que su hermano pequeño era muy inteligente. _

_Fue entonces de que sintió su presencia. Se acercó aún más en un claro y entonces la vio. Vio a Akane entrenando sola. La vio lanzar patadas al aire, como si hubiera un enemigo invisible al cual atacaba._

_Estaba sudada y algo sucia lo que hizo pensar al Uchiha que llevaba allí desde temprano. El Ryuugan morado en sus ojos y su concentración le hicieron pensar que se veía linda de aquella manera. _

_Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Ella solo le causaba curiosidad solo eso._

_Akane sacó un kunai de golpe y desvió unos kunais que salieron de la nada._

**_-No está nada mal.-_**_ le dijo Itachi el cual había lanzado esos kunais._

**_-Itachi...-_**_ susurró confundida.-_**_ ¿Que haces aquí?-_**_ destensándose al ver que no había peligro._

_El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.-_**_ Nada, solo paseaba y te vi.-_**

**_-Ya-_**_ entrecerró sus ojos, ahora verdes.-_**_ y por eso decidiste interrumpir mi entrenamiento, ¿no?-_**

**_-No lo interrumpí,-_**_ frunció el ceño.-_**_ me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de que llevas, seguramente desde temprano aquí, has parado esos kunais muy fácilmente. Eso no lo hace cualquiera- _**_la halagó sin poder evitarlo._

**_-Hn, ¿Como sabes que llevo aquí desde tempano?-_**_ le preguntó con curiosidad._

_Itachi sonrió de medio lado.-_**_ Porque por tus pintas...-_**_ la observó de arriba a abajo consiguiendo que se pusiera algo nerviosa, Itachi no lo notó.-_**_ puedo ver que estás entrenando desde temprano.-_**

_Ella hizo una mueca.-_**_ Tengo que...-_**_ y miró a un punto indefinido del bosque.-_**_ Si no entreno nunca podré... matarla.-_**_ dijo lo último con odio._

_Itachi la miró intensamente. Solo tenía trece años, pero, se la veía decidida, sin miedo a nada. Los golpes de la vida la hicieron así. Sabía como era ella, inteligente, fuerte, decidida, arrogante y muchas cosas más que la hacían querer conocerla más._

_Y las palabra salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.- **Yo puedo ayudarte a entrenar.-** ella le miró sorprendida y él se puso nervioso._

_**-¿Que?-** pensó que había oído mal, ¿Acababa de decirle que podría ayudarla con su entrenamiento?_

_**-Que yo puedo... "Vamos piensa, piensa en algo que me favorezca a mi y que no me haga quedar como un idiota.-** el chico sudaba frío.-** ¿Quien me manda a mi a decir algo? ¿No podía tener mi hermosa, linda, preciosa boquita cerrada? T.T"-** un tic se hizo presente en su ojo.- **Puedo ayudarte en tu entrenamiento, ya sabes, yo te ayudo y a la vez entreno contigo.- **respondió con tranquilidad, tranquilidad que no sentía._

_Akane puso un dedo en su mentón pensando e ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió.**- Bueno, está bien.-** aceptó finalmente._

_**-"Kami, gracias por hacerme Uchiha y tener la habilidad de pensar con rapidez.***.*"- Itachi fue rodeado por una aura brillante._

Y así empezaron a entrenar y pasar más tiempo juntos.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día o noche más bien dicho, se celebraba el nombramiento de la quinta Hokage, era una especie de celebración por ser el primer Hokage mujer en la historia de Konoha.<p>

Los nueve novatos más el equipo Gai incluyendo a Itachi y a Shisui, que últimamente se pasaban más tiempo con ellos, por las misiones y esas cosas. Habían quedado en un lugar cerca de Ichiraku Ramen.

El lugar estaba repleto de hombres, mujeres niños con sus padres, las familias por supuesto.

**-Ese Naruto... ¿Hasta cuando va a tardarse?-** se quejó Kiba mirando alrededor para ver si el rubio venía.

**-Sasuke-kun tampoco a llegado.-** dijo la rubia de ojos azule observando el lugar para ver si veía a su adorado Sasuke-kun.

**-Si no me equivoco...-** habló Shisui con tranquilidad.-** Sasuke se fue temprano diciendo algo acerca de un dobe que come mucho Ramen.-** decía pensativo.

Itachi asintió de modo algo ausente.-** Si...- **y miró el lugar distraidamente, solo faltaban los tres chicos del equipo siete.-** Akane tampoco a llegado.-** comentó de la nada.

Shisui le miró analizándolo, este último año lo notaba diferente. Si bien en las misiones estaba igual de activo y perfecto que antes, eso no quitaba que se veía distraído. Alguien quien no conocía el Uchiha podría decir que no había cambiado nada de nada en ese último año, pero él le conocía a la perfección, vaya era su primo. Ahora se le veía distraído, pero a la vez feliz. Eso era bueno si, pero no lo era cuando esa chica era Haruno Akane.

Itachi debería saber que cuando más feliz llegara, más fuerte sería su caída. Porque él sabía que la chica tarde o temprano acabaría encerrándose en la oscuridad. Y eso no sería bueno ni para sus amigos allí presentes, ni para Sasuke, Naruto ni para Itachi.

**-Que problemáticos, allí viene Sasuke y está arrastrando a Naruto.-** dijo Shikamaru con cansancio.

Y era cierto, Sasuke estaba arrastrando a Naruto por el cuello de la chaqueta. El rubio se quejaba y Sasuke parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no golpearlo., pues a medida que se acercaban podían ver como éste tenía un tic muy marcado en el ojo y una vena en la frente que parecía a punto de estallar, a parte de que sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza.

**-Teme eso que hiciste fue un sacrilegio.-** lloraba el rubio dramáticamente.-** ¿Como pudiste?-** lo miraba dolido.-** Y yo que pensé que eras mi amigo...-**

El tic y la vena de Sasuke se hicieron más presente si es que se podía y Sasuke realmente no tenía muy buen autocontrol y de hecho los de allí estaban sorprendidos de que Sasuke no hubiera explotado ya, sea por lo que sea por lo que el rubio se estuviera quejando.

**-Naruto... -** siseó con voz espeluznante.-** si no te callas ahora...-** sonrió de manera sádica que hizo tragar a más de uno.-** voy a quemar todos lo potes de Ramen que encuentre incluyendo Ichiraku.-**

**-¡Nooooo! T.T-** Naruto puso sus manos en las mejillas mientras estas estaban repletas de lágrimas.-** ¡Ya me callo Teme! ¡Solo no quemes a mi sagrado Ramen! ¡Por favor!-** le suplicaba de rodillas agarrando las manos de Sasuke el cual su paciencia definitivamente estaba llegando a su limite. Segundos después Naruto miró las manos del Uchiha con completa seriedad.-** Nunca me había dado cuenta...-** habló teniendo la atención de todos.-** Teme...-** le miró seriamente, este alzo una ceja.-** tienes las manos muy suaves, ¿Usas cremas?-**

Silencio.

PUNCH.

PAT.

SPLASH.

CRACK.

**-Auch, eso debió doler.-** comentó Shisui haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver los varios chichones que tenía Naruto en la cabeza.

**-Aunch, Teme esta vez si me pegaste fuerte.-** se quejó el rubio sobándose los chichones.

**-Hmp.-** se cruzo de brazos.

**-¡¿Hmp? ¡¿Hmp? Encima que me sacaste de Ichiraku Ramen sin que hubiera acabado mi adorado tazón de Ramen.-** lo apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente.

**-¡Te comiste más de veinte tazones de Ramen, Naruto! ¡Además que llegábamos tarde!-** dijo exasperado Sasuke.

**-Viéndolo de esa manera parecen un viejo matrimonio.-** dijo Kiba de manera burlona haciendo reír a casi todos excepto a Hinata, Ino por decir aquello de su Sasuke-kun, los chicos serios, léase; Neji, Itachi, Shisui, Shino, los tres primeros sonrieron divertidos y los dos afectados.

**-¡Callate Kiba!-** gritaron ambos chicos ofuscados.

**-Ahora solo falta que llegue Akane.-** comento la chica de moñitos.

**-Ah, allí está.-** señaló Shisui y mirando de reojo a su primo.

Éste cuando oyó que la chica ya venía se puso ligeramente nervioso. ¿Por que? No lo sabía. La vio tan tranquila como siempre, con paso decidido tan bonita que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara solo y quisiera ir allí abrazarla y llevars- se sonrojó de imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Akane era solo una compañera de entrenamiento, una amiga tal vez, nada más. Era cierto, le gustaba su compañía, pero nada más.

Shisui se pasó su mano en la cara. Itachi estaba realmente jodido. Se había sonrojado. ¡Sonrojado! ¿Desde cuando aquí Uchiha Itachi se sonrojaba por una chica? ¡Nunca, jamas! Itachi jamás se ponía nervioso ante una mujer... aunque pensándolo bien Akane ni eso era... aún. Aún era una niña, tenía catorce años y el diecinueve.

Suspiró, pero también sabía que los Uchiha eran hombres de una sola mujer. Él había estado enamorado, aún ahora amaba aquella chica que a pesar de que hasta hacía poco más de un años, pensaba que estaba muerta, seguía amándola. Sí. Había sufrido mucho cuando se enteró de su 'muerte' pero aún así no dejó de amarla. Nunca se lo dijo, pero ahora que sabía que estaba viva, pero en coma, la esperaría, porque estaba seguro de que despertaría. Y entonces se lo diría.

**-Bien, vamos allá, ¡A divertirnos!-** gritó emocionada la rubia Yamanaka pegándose del brazo de Sasuke el cual solo hizo una mueca de fastidio al saber que toda la noche la tendría pegada como lapa.

**-Alejate Ino.-** espetó cortante, odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

**-Pero Sasuke-kun...-** lo soltó entristecida al ver su mirada fría.

**-¡Vamos, ttebayo**!- exclamó Naruto alzando los brazo al cielo.

Y la noche se la pasaron con una Hinata sonrojada porque Naruto se le acercaba demasiado, un Neji ceñudo mirando a Naruto preguntándose como diablos no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su prima, un Lee diciendo cosas sobre la juventud, una Ten-Ten riñéndole por eso, un Chouji comiendo de todo, un Shikamaru algo aburrido como siempre, un Shino caminando tranquilo sin decir nada, Kiba entreteniéndose con Akamaru, Ino pegada a Sasuke y este con cara de fastidio, Shisui mirando de vez en cuando las reacciones de Itachi el cual se la pasaba mirando a Akane sin evitarlo.

En un momento determinado, Akane se escabulló del grupo y se fue, pero Itachi el cual estaba atento a sus movimientos la siguió. Comprendió con cierta tristeza que se dirigía al hospital. Desde que había llegado ella no había hablado con nadie y parecía más decaída de lo normal.

Akane entró en el hospital que estaba iluminado por las luces, no había muchas enfermeras, más bien era pocas la que habían, sin prestarle caso a nadie se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

Itachi se quedó fuera sin saber que hacer realmente, tampoco comprendía porque la había seguido, solo lo hizo. Decidió abrir la puerta solo un poco para ver que hacía y lo que encontró no le gustó nada.

Akane estaba de cara a la puerta por lo que Itachi podía ver su rostro perfectamente el cual solo lo iluminaba la luna. Tenía la mano derecha cogida de su mano y la otra estaba en su pecho. Itachi podía ver claramente el rostro de dolor de la pelinegra.

Comprendió que solo mostraba debilidad cuando se encontraba sola. Se apoyó en la pared sin decidirse a entrar. Y entonces con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, recordó.

_**-¡Hey, Kemi!-**_ _exclamó un alegre Itachi de quince años agitando una mano para llamar su atención._

**_-Itachi...-_**_ sonrió Sakemi cuando lo vio._

**_-¿Que te ocurre?-_**_ le preguntó frunciendo el ceño cuando ya la tuvo cerca._

**_-Nada.-_**_ negó con la cabeza, aún así sus ojos decían lo contrario e Itachi lo sabía muy bien._

**_-Sakemi, que nos conocemos...-_**_ le dijo en tono de advertencia._

**_-Itachi,- _**_lo miró seriamente.-_**_ prometeme que pase lo que cuidarás de Akane.-_**

**_-¿Que?-_**_ se descolocó por aquella petición._

**_-Eso,-_**_ miró al lago.-_**_ quiero que pase lo que pase cuides de Akane. Sakura y yo no podremos cuidarla siempre.-_**_ le dijo con la mirada perdida.-_**_ Por todo eso de las misiones, ya sabe.-_**_ añadió después.-_**_ Por favor._**

_Itachi la miró, no sabía porque le pedía aquello pero si eso la hacía sentir mejor aceptaría._

_**-Bien, yo cuidaré de tu hermana.-** le dijo sonriendo torcidamente y Sakemi sonrió agradecida._

**-"_Era como... como si Sakemi supiera que algo iba a pasar. Como si supiera lo que Sakura iba hacer._"-** pensó confundido.- **"_Yo le prometí que iba a cuidarla.- _**se despegó de la pared y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido.- **_Y eso es lo que voy hacer."-_**caminó hasta quedar detrás de la chica que no se había dado cuenta por estar con lo ojos cerrados.

Puso una mano en su hombro sobresaltándola un poco. Cuando la miró con ojos confundidos y cristalinos, supo que ella estaba rota.

**-¿Que haces aquí?-** preguntó Akane intentando mostrarse indiferente.

Itachi no contestó solo la hizo girar y contra todo pronóstico la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza queriéndole transmitir que estaba allí para ella. La abrazaba protectoramente, queriendo protegerla de todo mal.

**-¿Que..?- **musitó confundida.

**-Llora.-** ordenó con suavidad.

Akane tragó duro.-** Llorar solo lo hacen los débiles.-** protestó ella.-** Llorar no me traerá a nadie de vuelta.-** terminó en un susurro con la voz quebrada.

**-No, no lo hará.- **coincidió él.-** Pero te hará sentir mejor.-** la apretó un poco más.

Y Akane no lo soportó. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer desde sus ojos hasta su mentón hasta llegar al piso y empapando la camisa de Itachi. Las manos de Akane tremolosamente se aferraron a la espalda del muchacho que no la soltaba.

**-Aquella noche...-** empezó a decir Akane entre hipidos y con la voz nasal.-** ella me dijo que huyera...-** hipó de nuevo.-** que me fuera... yo...-** las lágrimas seguían cayendo.-** la dejé sola...-** su cuerpo temblaba.- **corrí como una cobarde y la dejé sola.- **

Itachi miró el cuerpo inerte de Sakemi y luego a Akane que le contaba aquello.

**-Hiciste lo que una niña de diez años hubiera hecho.-** le dijo Itachi tratando de calmarla.- **Si no le hubieras hecho caso a Sakemi, probablemente no serías viva ahora.- **

Diez minutos después Akane se despegaba de Itachi restregándose los ojos y evitando el contacto visual.

**-¿Te sientes mejor?-** le preguntó con suavidad.

**-Si...-** susurró algo incómoda.

**-Que te haya visto de esa forma, no cambia mi forma de pensar sobre ti.- **le dijo sabiendo lo que probablemente pensaría la chica. Ella le miró sorprendida.-** Cualquiera tiene un momento de debilidad.-** encogió de hombros y sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Y ella sonrió agradecida ante aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>-Te estás metiendo en problemas Itachi.-<strong> le advirtió Shisui cuando volvieron con sus compañeros.

**-¿De que hablas?-** se hizo el desentendido.

**-De ella.-** señaló con la cabeza a la Haruno.-** Sabes que tarde o temprano terminará encerrándose en la oscuridad y eso significa alejarse de todos sus amigos y también de ti.-**

**-Es por eso que trato de sacarla de esa oscuridad.-** respondió Itachi seriamente.

Shisui le miró de reojo.-** ¿Que sientes por ella?-**

Itachi abrió los ojos algo sorprendido dejando de caminar.- **¿Que?- ** miró a Shisui a su lado.-** Me gusta su compañía.- **le confesó.

Shisui hizo una mueca.- **Y no has pensado que tal vez... ella te atraiga porque se parece a Sakura?-** cuestionó mirándolo con seriedad.

**-No.-** respondió mirando a la chica.-** Que tenga el mismo aspecto que Sakura no significa que sean iguales. Ella distinta a Sakura.-** dictaminó.-** Y no lo digo por lo que hizo...-** susurró al final mirando al suelo.

Shisui miró al suelo.- **Lo se.-**

Como Itachi él tampoco odiaba a Sakura. No sabía porque, debía hacerlo, ¿no? Ella era una asesina, había matado a sus padres, la persona que amaba estaba en coma, y había dejado a su hermana en el camino de la venganza. Una persona así debería odiarse. Pero no podía.

Ellos habían sido amigo, junto a Itachi, la querían como una hermana, cinco años de amistad... no se olvidaban fácilmente. Y él al igual que su primo se preguntaba ¿por que lo hizo?

Más adelante Akane se sentía perturbada. ¿Como había llorado frente a alguien? ¿Como había mostrado debilidad frente a él? Sentía que se estaba debilitando, a pesar que se había hecho fuerte. Si... a pesar de eso no llegaría al nivel de Sakura.

_**'Puedo dártelo...' **_fu el susurro detrás de su mente. **_'El poder que necesitas...' _**y ese susurro extrañamente tenía la voz de Orochimaru. **'No necesito tu poder. Puedo hacerme fuerte sin tu poder' **se negó ella con fuerza. _**'Quien sabe...'**_

Akane hizo una mueca. Estaba volviéndose loca. Ahora hasta escuchaba voces. Bueno, como fuera, ella no debía mostrar debilidad nunca ante nadie.

Sin poder evitarlo miró de reojo al Uchiha y lo encontró hablando con su primo. Pero de pronto miraba al suelo con ¿Tristeza? Akane sintió curiosidad. Si conocía al Uchiha como lo conocía, él nunca muestra emoción negativa, siempre lo ha visto alegre. Observó como su primo también miraba el suelo con la misma tristeza que su sensei. ¿Que les causaba dolor como para mostrarlo?

Akane se golpeó mentalmente cuando se desvió del tema central de sus pensamientos. Suspiró y volvió centrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Ino como era costumbre lo único que hacía era molestar al Uchiha, ¿Que no veía que le molestaba su cercanía? ¿O que Sasuke no sentía nada por ella? Como siguiera así lo único que conseguiría sería su odio.

**-Naruto...-** llamó el Uchiha con cansancio. ¡Ino no se despegaba de él ni por un momento!

**-¿Uhm?-** le miró interrogante. Que le llamara por su nombre era algo serio.

**-Puedes... por favor-** el 'por favor' lo siseó y miró a la rubio con molestia, la cual no se dio por enterada.

Naruto entendió y rodó los ojos bufando fastidiado. ¿Que no entendía Ino que Sasuke no la quería cerca? De verdad que lo compadecía. Y pensar que llevaba desde los ocho años soportando aquello...

**-Ino...-** la llamó, ella le miró molesto, ¿Que no veía que estaba con su Sasuke-kun?

**-¿Que?-** espetó molesta, Sasuke frunció el ceño por como le habló, el único que podía hablarle así a su amigo era él.

Naruto se molesto y respiró profundo, lo que iba hacer no era muy de su estilo, pero de verdad ya estaba cansado de esa rubia tonta.-** ¿Podrías por favor soltar el Teme? Creo que contigo pegada como lapa en su brazo no puede divertirse como se debe.-** dijo con falsa inocencia.

Sasuke le miró con una ceja alzada, sorprendido. No esperaba esa reacción por parte del rubio. Aunque entendía que estaba cansado de que la rubia lo tratara de aquella forma.

Ino se puso roja de la ira. ¿Acaso Naruto le estaba diciendo que molestaba a Sasuke-kun?

**-Naruto... ¿estas insinuando que le estoy molestando?-** siseó con furia.

**-No que va.-** respondió con sarcasmo.

**-Bueno, ya.-** intervino Sasuke antes de que Ino contestara algo.-** Ino suéltame.-** ordenó cortante. Y cuando lo hizo se tomó el hombro y lo masajeó.

**-No entiendo porque no hiciste eso desde un principio.-** le dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas.

**-Lo hice.-** suspiró cansado.

Ino apretó los puños al ver que los dos la estaban ignorando y se apartó de allí a zancadas situándose al lado de Akane.

**-Naruto es un idiota.-** comentó despectivamente.

Akane frunció el ceño.-** Si vienes aquí a insultar a Naruto vete a otro lado.-** le dijo de manera cortante.-** Deberías ser capaz de ver que a Sasuke le molesta que estén pegado a él. No lo has dejado ni **respirar. La miró de reojo.- **Si sigues así lo único que conseguirás de él será su odio.-** comentó alejándose de ella.

Ino se quedó allí parada. Tal vez Akane tenía razón... tal vez debería alejarse de Sasuke y no molestarlo tanto. Sonrió radiante al pensar en un plan. Si ella se alejaba tal vez él la echaría de menor y eso despertaría su amor por ella.

_**-"Si eso haré. Seguro que funcionará"-**_

Akane suspiró resignada al ver esa sonrisa el brillo maligno en sus ojos. Seguro que se le había ocurrido un plan para conquistar a Sasuke.

_**-"¿Acaso no se da cuenta realmente que Sasuke no está interesada en ella?"**_- se preguntó haciendo una mueca de decepción.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Hinata-chan!-<strong> gritó el rubio emocionado al ver a la ojiperla.

**-Na-Naru-to-kun-** se sonrojó ella.

Sasuke sonrió al ver como el rubio se acercaba a ella corriendo. Negó con la cabeza divertido cuando vio a su primo sobreprotector. Naruto era tan despistado... El rubio gustaba de la chica desde siempre, pero por alguna razón nunca lo dijo abiertamente. Cosa que le hacía pensar que le gustaba de verdad, no era un amor infantil. Y Hinata gustaba de su amigo también desde niños. Ninguno de los dos se lo decía al otro por temor a ser rechazados.

Sasuke se quedó quieto por unos momentos cuando viento cálido hizo que sus cabellos se removieran. Algo llamó su atención... pétalos, pétalos de cerezo. Cogió uno y lo miró como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

_**-"Sakura..."-** _no pudo evitar pensar. Y la imagen de aquella Akatsuki, la hermana de Akane, pasó por su mente. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil soltó el pétalo y se restregó la cara con la misma mano con la que sostuvo dicho pétalo.- _**"Eso no está bien. ¡Sal de mi mente!"-**_ se reprochaba con angustia.

* * *

><p>Una, dos, tres explosiones se escucharon en aquel campo de batalla. Un bosque que había sido destruido por dos personas. No eran enemigos, tampoco amigos, ni siquiera podrían considerarse compañeros de equipo, pues uno de ellos se escondía de mundo exterior y la otra ya viajaba con alguien.<p>

Uno de ellos el que había creado las explosiones llevaba su eterna máscara naranja iba vestido de negro y no llevaba la siempre capa de nubes negras. Éste miraba con suma tranquilidad la nube de polvo que había creado con las explosiones.

Entre el polvo salió una muchacha. Ésta vestía con un pantalón negro largo y una blusa del mismo color manga corta. Tenía las uñas de los pies y de las manos pintadas de morado y en su dedo anular llevaba el anillo. Su cuerpo se notaba desarrollado pues se veía que tenía bastante pecho, sus facciones era finas pero duras y frías. Su cabello rosa largo hasta la cadera y su banda de Konoha rallada horizontalmente. Sus ojos ahora no eran ni verdes, ni tenía activado el Ryuugan ni el Sharingan, sus ojos ahora en círculo tras circulo.

**-Creo que así está bien.-** dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

**-¿Has averiguado algo?-** le preguntó al chica con frialdad.

Madara negó.-** No. Es algo extraño. Supongo que es una de esas cosas inesperadas que suceden en la vida.-** comentó, aunque realmente estaba intrigado también por saber.

**-El único destinatario del Rinnegan es Pain. Yo no debería tenerlo.-** refutó de manera cortante.-** Tengo suficiente con el Sharingan.-**

**-Ya te lo he dicho. Esto también es extraño para mi.-** dijo Madara.-** Si encuentro alguna lógica el porque tienes el Rinnegan, te lo diré.-**

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a ser verde jades. Muchas veces se había preguntado el porque había sido ella la destinataria de ese poder. Porque no se había dividido con sus hermanas. El Ryuugan, el Sharingan, y el Rinnegan, tres de los grandes Doujutsu estaba en sus ojos. Y eso realmente lo odiaba. El Rinnegan nunca lo usaba, así que, ¿Para que tenerlo? Y el Sharingan la estaba dejando ciega, pero eso realmente no le importaba. O debería importarle, porque de aquí a que cuando Akane venga a matarla aún faltaba tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Aclaro que ya ha pasado un año desde que se encontraron con Sakura es por eso que<strong> **Itachi y Akane cada vez son más undios. Pero esa felicidad no durará para siempre y ambos lo saben, es por eso que ninguno de los dos se hacen esperanzas.**

**Como podeis notar aquía Ino es más fastidiosa y más odiosa. Molesta a Naruto y eso hace enojar a Sasuke y también a Akane. Aquí la obsesión de Ino durará mucho tiempo.**

**¿La reacción de Naruto fue malvada?** **Bueno** **quería que por una vez el chico tuviera el placer de herir emocionalmente a alguien**. **Además de que aquí ellos dos no se llevan bien por la obsesió de Ino.**

**Shisui amaba a Sakemi. Al parecer los Uchiha son de las mujeres Haruno. La amaba pero nunca se lo dijo, él sufrió, aunque nunca lo demostro abiertamente como todo Uchiha. Y al igual que Itachi, debería odiar a Sakura, pero no lo hace, no puede.**

**Sasuke no a dejado de pensar en Sakura ni un solo momento y eso le hace sentir culpable. Siente como si estuviera traicionando la aldea y a su amiga. **

**Y Sakura tiene el Rinnegan por cuestiones de la vida, tener el Sharingan tiene su explicación, lo del Rinnegan es algo que no se puede explicar.**

**.  
><strong>

**Bueno eso es todo. Gracias por sus Reviews.**

**Besos. sasuke_sakurita**

.

.


	5. Misión: ¡Captura al Sanbi!

**NOTA: El clan Uchiha sige vivo. Sakemi y Akane son las hermanas de Sakura.**

.

**SasuSaku- Dialogo**

**_"SasuSaku"-Pensamientos_**

_**Recuerdos**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>5- MISIÓN: ¡CAPTURA AL SANBI!<strong>

* * *

><p>Se ve a Lee y a Gai haciendo poses extrañas. Naruto, Sasuke, Akane, Neji, Ten-Ten, Shisui, Itachi y Kakashi-sensei los miraban a los dos como los locos que realmente son, con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca, y la frente azul. Incluso Neji tenía un tic en el ojo al igual que Sasuke.<p>

Se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha, todos llevaban una maleta listos para partir. Al parecer una misión. Gracias a Kami-sama tanto Kakashi, Shisui e Itachi habían llegado temprano. Y es que tanto Shisui como Itachi ya tenían ciertas mañas con eso de llegar tarde. Sasuke aún se preguntaba como demonios hacia su hermano para esquivarlo. Así él se iba solo e Itachi llegaba tarde.

**-¡Yooosh!-** exclamó Lee haciendo una pose ridícula y con llamas en los ojos.

**-Ne, repetirme porque** **están aquí...- **habló Naruto en general.

**-Gai... Oi Gai...-** trataba de pararlo Kakashi sin conseguirlo.

**-Eso da vergüenza ajena...- **se quejó Ten-Ten avergonzada.

**-Solo ignoralos, Ten-Ten.-** dijo Neji el cual había cerrado los ojos pues su paciencia se estaba limitada.

**-¡Yoooosh! ¡Hagamos esta misión sin ninguna complicación! ¡Con la llama de la juventud!-** Gai señaló el horizonte que en realidad ahora era un fondo con la puesta de sol.

**-Aun me sigo preguntando como hacen para que aparezcan esos fondos...-** comento Naruto mirando a los demás que miraban al dúo dinámico con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

**-Eso es un misterio...-** dijo Neji con voz calmada y Ten-Ten asintió dándole la razón.

**-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.-** se quejó Shisui con tranquilidad.

**-Si,-** asintió Itachi.- **¿No se supone que esta es una misión de rango A?-** alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

**-Será mejor que empecemos a irnos...-** dijo Kakashi sacando su libro 'educativo' y empezando a caminar.

Akane suspiró y los siguió, aparentemente nadie hacia caso que aquella misión era de rango A, y que supuestamente debían darse prisa para llegar al lugar indicado. Pero iban caminando.

**-¡Oigan!-** gritó Ten-Ten llamando la atención de todos.-** ¿No deberíamos ir corriendo? Se supone que es una misión importante.-**

Todos se detuvieron, parpadearon, luego se miraron entre si, se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a saltar por los árboles. Gai y Lee iban los primeros en una competición, aunque Neji trataba de disimularlo también estaba en ella, Kakashi se lamentaba por no poder seguir leyendo su preciado libro, Naruto y Sasuke se miraba retadoramente, Itachi miraba a Akane desde atrás suyo, Shisui no pensaba en nada especialmente y Ten-Ten se preguntaba porque había tenido que estar en un grupo como aquel, donde todos estaba locos.

_Se ven Naruto, Sasuke, Akane, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee y Gai en el despacho de la Hokage la cual cabe decir que al igual que Akane, Sasuke y Neji se encontraban impacientes y desesperados por el retraso de Kakashi, Itachi y Shisui. Tsunade le había mandado a llamar hace una hora y había dicho que era una misión sumamente importante pero ellos llegaban tarde._

_En esa hora de tiempo como aún era muy temprano, Naruto, Lee, Gai, se habían quedado dormidos, era por eso que al menos no había discusiones típicas entre Naruto y Sasuke y la típicas escenas de Lee y Gai. _

_Pero eso era antes... Sasuke, Akane y Neji, los tres con los brazos cruzados y cada uno apoyado en la pared en distintos lugares tenían un tic en el ojo y una peligrosa vena estaba empezando a salir. _

_Lee y Gai habían comenzado a decir no se que cosa de la llama de la juventud y ahora estaban en su mucho, mientras Naruto les aplaudía el drama y se preguntaba como hacían para que salieran esos fondos de la nada._

_Shizune la cual tenía al pequeño Ton-ton en sus brazos y Ten-Ten miraban nerviosas y sudando frío a la Hokage que estaba sentada siendo rodeada por una aura asesina y una vena muy marcada en su frente. De pronto se oyeron tres 'puff' haciendo que todos miraran hacía la puerta viendo como tres nubes de humo blanco aparecían una al lado de la otra._

_**-¡Yo!-**saludó el peliplata cuando la nube se dispersó dejando ver que su ojito cerrado era señal de que estaba sonriendo mientras mantenía su mano en alto._

_**-¡Ya estamos aquí**!- dijeron enérgicos ambos pelinegros, cada uno a un lado del peliplata, sonriendo con suficiencia y alzando una mano a modo de saludo._

_**-¡Llegan tarde!- **gritaron molestos y apuntándolos Naruto y Sasuke. Aunque el pelinegro alzaba el puño queriendo golpear a alguien._

_**-¡Les dije que era urgente!-** gritó furiosa Tsunade agarrando el escritorio con su fuerza sobrehumana y lanzándoselos a ese trío. _

_Lamentablemente ninguno de los tres reaccionó a tiempo y les dio de lleno haciéndolos caer en el piso con el escritorio encima partido en dos. Los tres tenía los ojos en espiral y el alma les salía de la boca. Neji, Sasuke, Akane y Tsunade sonrieron satisfechos. Naruto tragó saliva dándose nota mental de nunca enojar tanto a la Hokage. Gai abrió los ojo horrorizados y se acercó a Kakashi con los ojos llorosos. _

_**-¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi! ¡No vayas hacía luz!-** suplicaba Gai zarandeándolo con algo de fuerza._

_**-Gai-sensei... será mejor que deje de hacer eso.-** sugirió Ten-Ten que los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la nuca.-** Su alma se está yendo.-**_

_**-¿Eh?-** Gai paró de zarandearlo y le miró notando como su alma estaba cada vez más lejos.- **¡NOOOOO!-** se oyó el grito de Gai fuera de la torre Hokage y un poco más lejos. _

_Cinco minutos después Tsunade se encontraba de vuelta sentada en su silla con tranquilidad tras su escritorio que estaba pegado con una cinta gris, a su derecha Shizune sonriendo nerviosa y frente a ella los diez ninjas que había mandado a llamar para la misión._

_**-¿Por que llegaron tarde si sabían que era urgente?-** pregunto molesta mirando a los dos pelinegros y al peliplata._

_**-Es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida.- **respondió Kakashi rascándose el chichón que le había salido por el golpe algo nervioso._

_**-Yo fui a buscarlo, pero terminé perdiéndome.-** dijo Shisui rascándose el chichón y sonriendo nervioso. Todas las miradas se centraron en Itachi._

_**-Pues yo... me quedé dormido.-** respondió con sinceridad y a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.-** Pero cuando venía hacía aquí me encontré a Shisui que me dijo que iría a buscar a Kakashi-sempai por el camino de la vida, yo los esperé por un rato, pero al ver que no regresaban decidí que iría a buscarlos, pero...-** se encogió de hombros.-** el camino de la vida tiene tantos senderos que terminé perdiendo también.-** terminó sonriendo nervioso._

_**-¡Mentira!- **gritaron Naruto y Ten-Ten._

_Eso les extrañó pues normalmente era Sasuke quien también lo gritaba, así que le miraron notando que estaba pensativo. El pelinegro parpadeó notando las miradas y les miró extrañado._

_**-¿Que?-** preguntó confundido._

_**-Es que extraño que tú, que eres el que pierde primero la paciencia, no haya gritado nada.-** dijo Akane indiferente y Naruto asintió con la cabeza._

_**-Oh, eso es porque lo que dijo Nii-san es cierto.-** respondió comprendiendo y luego restándole importancia al asunto. _

_**-¡Otouto!-** Itachi fue rodeado por una aura de felicidad pensando que su hermano menor le defendería._

_**-Realmente se quedó dormido. Fui a despertarlo, pero cuando duerma no hay quien le despierte.-** añadió Sasuke segundos después.-** A veces pienso que si alguien te atacara, tu ni enterado.-** una gota de sudor le salió al observar a su hermano mayor en una esquina abrazado a sus piernas meciéndose para adelante y hacía atrás con una aura de tristeza rodeándolo._

_Tsunade se masajeó las sienes contando mentalmente hasta diez buscando la paciencia que definitivamente hoy no tenía. Los demás tenían varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca._

_**-Hace un par de días recibí una noticia de Jiraiya que decía que Akatsuki estaba empezando a moverse.-** comenzó a explicar con seriedad recargando sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazando sus manos.- **Han capturado a dos de los bijuu, el cinco colas y al siete colas. Próximamente van por el tres colas.-** todos escuchaba atentos.-** Ayer envié a dos equipos de búsqueda para encontrar al tres colas.-**_

_**-¡Tenemos que proteger a esa persona antes de que Akatsuki la encuentre!-** exclamó con decisión y de golpe Naruto agarrando su barriga. _

_Tsunade suspiró.-** No podemos hacer eso.-** respondió y los miró con seriedad.-** El Sanbi no está sellado. Es el único bijuu que no está sellado.- **les explicó y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.- **Mandé al equipo ocho y diez para encontrar al Sanbi, según tengo entendido está cerca de aquí. ¡Shizune!-**_

_**-¡Si!-** asintió la susodicha._

_**-Kurenai, Neji, Hinata y Shizune se harán cargo del sellado.-** explicó y Shizune y Neji asintieron.-** Es seguro que Akatsuki vaya... así que su misión es hacer tiempo para terminar el sellado. ¿Entendido?-** pregunto y todos asintieron._

_**-¿No cree que son demasiadas personas para esta misión?-** pregunto con seriedad Kakashi._

_**-No lo creo.-** respondió mirándolo seria.-** Tu mejor que nadie sabes como son, si los otros miembros de Akatsuki son igual de fuerte que Sakura...-** miró de reojo a Akane que había agachado la cabeza y apretado los puños ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a su hermana.-** Además vais; dos Anbus,-** señaló a Itachi y Shisui.- **un Jounin que fue Anbu,-** lo señaló a él.- **tres Jounin más,-** haciendo referencia a Shizune, Asuma y Kurenai.-** dos chunins novatos,-** señaló a Akane y haciendo referencia a Shikamaru.-** y a diez genins.-** _

_**-Si, pero...-** trató de replicar Kakashi._

_**-¿De quien fue la culpa llegar tarde?-** pregunto tenebrosamente mirándolo de forma asesina.-** Si hubierais llegado antes, no estarías dudando.-**_

_**-Bien.-** suspiró resignado._

_La misión en si era arriesgada._

* * *

><p>Sakura odiaba realmente los días en que todos lo Akatsuki se reunían en una misma base. Eso era lo que pensaba la pelirosa estando sentada cerca de la ventana de su habitación mirando hacía fuera como el sol empezaba a estar más alto.<p>

Hacía horas que estaba despierta, antes de que amaneciera y no había pegado ojo desde entonces. Sakura suspira y se levanta del marco de la ventana y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha pensando una manera para no estar en la guarida todo el día sin hacer nada.

No es que le gustara lo que hacían en Akatsuki, pero no tenía de otra. Al vestirse, con un pantalón negro y la blusa manga corta del mismo color se miró en el espejo. En el último año había crecido unos centímetros mas al igual que ahora su pelo le llegaba hasta su trasero. Sakura ni siquiera había pensado cortárselo. Ella no era del tipo de persona que se fijan en el físico pero su cabello largo era lo único que conservaba de su madre. Una madre que ella había matado.

Con la mandíbula apretada, sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos oscuros y dolorosos pensamientos. Echó una fugaz mirada a su bandana de la Hoja y se la puso alrededor de su cuello, cogió la capa de nubes rojas y se la puso, preparándose para lo que vendía. Ella saldría de la habitación, corriendo pasarían Tobi el cual la saludaría con entusiasmo y Deidara que gritaría cualquier cosa hacía Tobi y la ignoraría a ella. Caminando hacía 'la sala de reuniones' oiría a Kakuzu quejarse por el dinero y a Hidan despotricando y alabando a su dios Jashin. Pain, Konan, Sasori ya estarían allí. Sasori estaría en una esquina haciendo quien sabe que, Konan la saludaría con un asentimiento de cabeza y una leve sonrisa, ella no podría evitar devolverle el saludo. Pain en cambio estaría mirando a través de la ventana el cielo decidiendo si haría llover o no. Y Kisame entraría minutos después. Zetsu no aparecería pues se encargaba de vigilar la zona.

Si alguien los viera, nadie creerían que eran un grupo de asesino el cual debían temer.

Suspiró y salió de la habitación, como esperó vio a Tobi huir de Deidara.

**-¡Ohayô Sakura-chan!- **saludó con efusividad sin detener su carrera.

**-¡Maldito seas, Tobi! ¡Vuelve aquí!-** gritó Deidara enfadado sin siquiera mirar a la pelirosa.

**-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-** se oyó más lejos.

Sakura suspiró y empezó a caminar hacía su destino. No le sorprendía que Deidara la ignorara, de echo le era completamente indiferente, pero ese echo se debía a que cuando fueron a buscar a Deidara dos años atrás el se había negado a estar con ellos y decidieron que si le ganaba a ella le dejarían en paz. Pero no fue así. Ella le había ganado de manera fácil y desde entonces Deidara odia a Sakura, por según él despreciar su arte.

**-¡Hay muy poco dinero! ¡Hidan, la próxima vez que salgamos de misión no voy a darte nada!-** oyó a Kakuzu y podía imaginárselo con un fajo de billetes en la mano contándolos como todo el avaricioso que es. Sakura no podía evitar que parecían un matrimonio viejo.

**-¡Cállate maldito cabrón avaricioso del dinero! ¡¿No ves que estoy en medio de un ritual para Jashin-sama?-** oyó gritar a Hidan y seguro que estaba con expresión enojada.

Sakura siguió caminando y finalmente entró en la 'sala de reuniones'. De reojo pudo ver a la marioneta que Sasori usaba para esconderse. Se encontró con lo ojos de Konan que asintió a modo de saludo con un leve sonrisa. Ella solamente asintió no dejando que la sonrisa saliera a su rostro.

Como supuso Pain estaba mirando el cielo con expresión seria. Ahora que lo pensaba más cuidadosamente y sabía como funcionaba el Rinnegan y sabía que ese de ahí delante era alguien que ya estaba muerto, Sakura se preguntó donde estaría la persona que controlaba ese cuerpo de ahí.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a los demás se sentó en el marco de la ventana mirando al cielo como estaba haciendo antes en su habitación.

Konan se quedó mirando a la chica. Sakura le inspiraba un sentimiento de protección que nunca había sentido por nadie excepto por sus amigos de la infancia. Ella desde que Sakura había llegado en Akatsuki, la primera vez que estuvieron cara a cara en la guarida todos juntos, le había llamado la atención.

Tal vez fuera por su corta edad, o por la frialdad que ella expresaba o tal vez fueran sus ojos verdes inexpresivos lo que llamaron su atención. Ella podía ver más allá de todo eso. Sus ojos no mostraban nada era cierto, pero más allá de eso ella notó el dolor. Un dolo que a ella le recordaba cuando se pierde a alguien sumamente importante.

Kisame entró por la puerta en ese momento y sin nada que hacer se sentó en una de las sillas. Poco después los otros integrantes fueron llegando a la sala, todos sentándose en un silla.

Pain se volvió hacía ellos, no dándole demasiada importancia el echo de que la única que no estaba sentada era Sakura, pero él sabía que ella escuchaba.

**-Bien.-** habló Pain mirándolos a todos con seriedad.-** Me ha llegado cierta información de que Konoha está en captura del Sanbi.-**

**-¿Hee? Parece que ellos también empiezan a moverse.-** comentó Kisame con burla.

**-¿Significa eso que alguien tendrá que ir?-** cuestionó Hidan.-** Podemos ir nosotros. Necesito acción.-** se ofreció voluntariamente.

**-Nosotros tenemos que ocuparnos de nuestro Jinchuriki, Hidan.-** se negó Kakuzu.

**-¡Pero si ni siquiera sabemos donde esta, Kakuzu!-** exclamó Hidan.

**-Tu mismo te has respondido, idiota. Tenemos que encontrarlo, Capturando al Sanbi perderíamos tiempo, además de dinero.-** expuso Kakuzu cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Hidan lo pensó, ciertamente tenía algo de razón. Solo un poco. Pero luego pensó en lo que había dicho antes.

**-¡¿Como que idiota?-** reclamó con los ojos en blanco y una venita en la frente.

**-Ya basta.-** ordenó Pain con paciencia.-** Sakura, Kisame... irán ustedes.-** Kisame sonrió emocionado y Sakura le miró de reojo.-** Deidara y Tobi les acompañarán.-** terminó de hablar.

**-¿Por qué no Sasori-danna? ¿Por qué va a ir Tobi? ¿Por qué tantas personas? Personalmente creo que van muchas para un bijuu sin Jinchuriki, hm.**- preguntó un tanto exaltado Deidara que le desagradaba la idea de ir junto a la Haruno y también con Tobi, que era el único que conseguía hacerlo enfadar.

**-Porque no es una misión para él. Tobi _tiene_ que ir. Porque Konoha no es el único que va tras el Sanbi.-** respondió cada pregunta y recalcando que Tobi debía ir.-** Orochimaru está tras ese bijuu.-**

**-Orochimaru... piensa usarlo contra nosotros.-** dijo Sasori dentro de su marioneta, su voz se oía grave y rasposa.

**-Si. Pueden retirarse, excepto Tobi y Sakura.-** ordenó Pain mirando a los dos nombrados; Tobi que estaba extrañamente callado y Sakura que no se había movido de la ventana.

**-Espero que no falles esta misión, Sakura.-** le dijo Pain serio una vez todos abandonaron la estancia.

**-No fallará.-** se escuchó la voz de Tobi mucho más grave y escalofriante, que se estaba quitando la máscara. Una cara bastante más madura se mostró y en ambos ojos tenía el Sharingan.- **Vamos cuatro personas. Una de nosotras capturaremos el Sanbi.-** miró a la pelirosa acercarse.

**-Hm.-** "habló" Sakura sin ganas de hablar.

**-Bien, saldremos ahora mismo.-** avisó Madara mientras se ponía la mascara.- **¡Siii! ¡Tobi tiene una misión! ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! ¡Y ustedes sean buenos chicos como Tobi!- **agregó el enmascarado saliendo rápidamente del cuarto mientras dejaba una nube de polvo y a Pain, Konan y Sakura con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**-Yo sigo pensando que esa máscara tiene un jutsu que le hace cambiar de personalidad.-** habló Konan por primera vez mirando la puerta.

**-Nadie creería que Tobi 'el buen chico' es en realidad Uchiha Madara.- **mencionó Pain mirando también la puerta.

**-Entonces... la apuesta sigue en pie.-** mencionó Sakura mirando al igual que los otros dos la puerta.-** ¿Cuantas veces hará volar Deidara a Tobi?-** replanteó la pregunta.-** Konan dijo 4 veces, Pain dijo 2 veces y yo dije que serán 3 veces.-** ellos asintieron mirándose con seriedad.- **Bien.-** Sakura asintió y se fue del cuarto.

**-Tal vez debimos incluir a Kakuzu.-** dijo Konan pensativa.

**_-"Nadie pensaría que somos una organización de temer, aquí hasta el más serio, léase Sakura y yo, hacen apuestas como ese _tipo._"-_ **pensaba Pain con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>El equipo diez y ocho junto a sus sensei Asuma y Kurenai, se encontraban descansando un poco. Desde que habían salido de la aldea que era en eso a primera hora de la mañana, ahora ya era tarde, pues ya habían comido, solo habían descansado una vez y había sido justo para comer.<p>

Asuma y Kurenai estaba sentados delante de los muchachos, pues ahora les aclararían algo de la misión.

**-Como ya sabéis esa misión es para capturar al Sanbi.-** dijo Asuma fumando su clásico cigarrillo.**- Probablemente aparezcan algún ninja de Akatsuki.-**

**-¿Que clase de ninja son?-** pregunto la rubia Yamanaka.

**-Ninjas criminales. Hace un años vinieron dos de ellos.-** aclaró Kurenai y todos - excepto Shino porque no se veían sus ojos - abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.-** Sakura, la hermana de Akane y Kisame de la aldea de la niebla.-**

**-No sabía que Akane tenía una hermana.-** comentó Kiba confundido.

**-Tenía dos en realidad.-** aclaró Asuma suspirando.-** Veréis... Sakura fue el prodigio de los Haruno, era más talentosa que incluso su hermana mayor, Sakemi.-**

**-Cuando tenía cinco años entró en la academia, con seis se hizo genin, con ocho chunin, con diez años Jounin y poco después Anbu.-** continuó Kurenai seria y dejando a los jóvenes completamente sorprendidos.

**-Ella es la que asesinó a todos los Haruno aquella noche.-** afirmóShino.

**-Eso no es todo,-** continuó Asuma.-** por razones que aún se desconocen ella tiene el Sharingan.-**

**-¡¿Como es posible?**- pregunto Kiba exaltado.

**-Es un misterio. Solo aparecieron en sus ojos.-** se encogió de hombros Asuma.- **Pronto llegaran los refuerzos.-**

**-¿Ellos son tan peligrosos?-** pregunto Shikamaru pensando el echo de que serían muchos ninjas.

**-Los son.-** asintió Kurenai.**-Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, todos ellos fueron vencidos por Sakura.**

**-_"Presiento que esta misión será muy problemática."- _**pensó Shikamaru suspirando con pesadez.

Media hora más tarde cuando todos estaban acoplados en sus puestos; Shikamaru acostado en el suelo aparentemente durmiendo, Chouji a su lado comiendo como era costumbre una bolsa de papas, Shino estaba recargado en árbol, Kiba jugaba con Akamaru y Hinata les miraba con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, Ino se encontraba sentada aburriéndose y Asuma y Kurenai se encontraba cada uno en su mudo.

**-Ya están aquí.-** dijo de pronto Asuma mirando al frente haciendo que todos - excepto Shikamaru que estaba realmente durmiendo - miraran hacía esa dirección.

Un par de segundos después el equipo siete más el de Gai y Shisui e Itachi saltaron un árbol cerca de donde estaban ellos cayendo de pie en medio de todos ellos.

**-¡Primero!-** gritó Gai-sensei haciendo una pose ridícula.

**-¡Segundo!-** gritó Lee imitando a su sensei dejando a más de uno con una gota de sudor imaginando que habían llegado aquí compitiendo.

**-Estos nunca van a cambiar.-** dijo con resignación Neji.

**-Pero bien te apuntaste a su carrera.- **dijo Ten-Ten mirándolo con diversión.

**-No se de que hablas.-** desvió su vista algo sonrojado al ser descubierto.

**-¿Se divirtieron?-** preguntó Kakashi mirando a Kurenai y Asuma.

Asuma desvió la vista y Kurenai se sonrojó y desvió la vista, pero ninguno de los dos respondió nada haciendo que Kakashi sonriera divertido.

Hinata en cuanto vio a Naruto se le sonrojaron las mejillas y se puso muy nerviosa e Ino en cuanto vio a Sasuke se le lanzó encima haciendo que ahora mostrara fastidio en su cara. Naruto en cuanto vio a Hinata se sonrojó todo y sonrió como bobo - palabras de Sasuke -

**-Tsk-** Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto.-** Suéltame.-** ordenó cortante.

Ino bajó la mirada con tristeza y le soltó. Al parecer que fuera tanto años detrás del pelinegro le dificultaba ignorarlo.

**-Sabes dobe, Hinata se ve igual con la boca cerrada.-** comentó Sasuke con diversión y alzando la voz para que todos lo oyeran.

**-¡Callate, Teme!-** gritó avergonzado con la cara roja.

Todos los mayores sonrieron divertidos, Neji frunció el ceño celoso como el primo que era, Hinata se sonrojó toda luchando por no desmayarse en aquel momento, Kiba se reía a carcajadas haciendo que finalmente Shikamaru despertara murmurando algo que sonó como "Que problemático".

**-Tenemos que centrarnos en la misión. ¿Por que? Porque...-** Shino apareció por quien sabe donde atrás de Naruto.

**-¡Aahh!-** gritó asustado Naruto cuando sintió la voz detrás de él haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

**-¡Shino!-** exclamó sorprendido Sasuke.- **¿De donde saliste?-**

**-Siempre estuve aquí.-** respondió con tranquilidad y sus lentes brillaron de forma extraña.

**-Ahm ya...-** sonrió algo nervioso Sasuke.-** No en serio, la próxima vez no te aparezcas por detrás.-**

**-¿Acaso Sasuke-chan tiene miedo?-** pregunto con burla Itachi haciendo que un tic se presente en su ceja al ser llamado Sasuke-chan.

**-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero mira esto!-** exclamó Sasuke señalando a Naruto.

Todos miraron al rubio y les salió una gota de sudor al verlo tirado en el piso con los ojos en espirales y el alma saliendo de su cuerpo.

**-¡El alma de Naruto-kun se esta yendo!-** exclamó Lee horrorizado.-** ¡Nooo!-** cayó de rodillas y alzó las manos al cielo.- **¡Siempre te recordaremos alma de Naruto-kun!-** le decía adiós con un pañuelo blanco y llorando a moco suelto.

**-¡Así se dice Lee!-** exclamó Gai a su lado diciéndole adiós con un pañuelo blanco y también llorando a moco suelto.

Todos les miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca pensando que ese par ya no podía estar más loco.

**-Chicos, por favor...-** intervino Shizune por primera vez.

**-Ah si, Sasuke hazme el honor.-** señaló Kakashi al rubio.

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez.-** ¡Naruto despierta! ¡Se ha acabado el Ramen en el mundo!-** exclamó con dramatismo sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos al ver lo real que resultaba ser.

**-¡NOOOOO! ¡Ramen, Te amo!-** gritó Naruto levantándose de golpe llorando alarmado.

**-¡Que poco considerado eres Sasuke!-** reprochó Itachi.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.-** Tus métodos para despertarme a mi si que no son considerados.-**

Cinco minutos más tarde cuando Naruto dejó de lloriquear sobre su Ramen perdido todos se pusieron serios con la misión.

**-Bien, nuestra misión es la de sellar el Sanbi.-** comenzó a hablar Shizune.-** Kurenai, Neji, Hinata y yo haremos el sellado.-**

**-Es seguro que Akatsuki venga hacía esta zona, por lo que nosotros les detendremos.-** siguió Kakashi con seriedad.

**-En el caso en que venga Sakura, yo me haré cargo.-** interrumpió Akane, queriendo dejar claro que solo ella se enfrentaría a Sakura.

**-No sabemos si será ella la que vendrá, Akane.-** respondió Kakashi con paciencia.

**-Vendrás.-** aseguró Akane con seguridad.

**-¿Como estás tan segura?-** preguntó Kurenai sorprendida.

Akane hizo una mueca de desagrado.- **El maldito vínculo que tenía con ella no está del todo roto. Algo me dice que en esta misión la volveré a ver.-**

**-¿Vinculo?-** repitieron Kiba, Chouji e Ino.

**-El vínculo de hermanas gemelas.-** respondió cortante sin dar más explicaciones.

**-Eso no es todo.-** retomó el tema Asuma.-** Tsunade-sama no ha enviado porque cree que por aquí cerca hay una guarida de Orochimaru.-**

Ante la mención del sannin todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Akane se tensó imperceptiblemente, nadie lo notó.

**-Y lo más probable es que quiera el poder del Sanbi.-** finalizó Kakashi asintiendo comprendiendo.

**-Bien, Kiba, Lee, Ten-Ten, Shisui irán con Asuma a investigar el problema esta de Orochimaru, en caso que no descubran nada vayan en ayuda del equipo del sellado, necesitarán protección.-** explicó Kakashi con seriedad y los susodicho asintieron con la cabeza.

**-Bien, si Sakura va a venir,-** mira a Akane la cual asintió.-** Akane te harás cargo de ella, sola.-** recalcó.-** Kisame nos haremos cargo nosotros. Y de los probables seguidores de Orochimaru también.- **Kakashi miró a todos y se centró en Naruto.-** Naruto, tu te quedarás atrás de todos.-** ordenó Kakashi y Naruto iba a reclamar pero Kakashi habló de nuevo.-** Akatsuki sabe quien eres, si Sakura viene aquí no desaprovechará la oportunidad.-** le dijo y Naruto bajó la cabeza frustrado y Akane apretó más los puño molesta.

**-Bien.-** aceptó a regañadientes el rubio.

**-Akane, ¿Por casualidad no podrías hacer una casa?-** preguntó Kakashi mirándola despreocupado.

**-Hn.- **Akane cerró los ojos y los abrió mostrando el Ryuugan morado. Hizo unos sellos con rapidez.-**Mokuton: Shinchūka no jutsu [Elemento madera: técnica de la casa de cuatro pilares]-** y estampó su mano en el suelo.

Delante de ella se formó una casa bastante grande.

**-Whoaa.-** se impresionó el rubio.

_**-"Para hacer algo así debió entrenar mucho.-**_ pensó Kakashi mirando a su alumna y luego miró de reojo notando la sonrisa arrogante y la mirada de orgullo de Itachi.- **_Ya veo... Itachi la has estado entrenando."-_**

* * *

><p>En medio de el mismo bosque en que se encontraban los ninjas de Konoha ciertos ninjas de Orochimaru se movían. Todos ellos sabían que había ninjas de Konoha en el lugar y su deber era detenerlos mientras Kabuto hacia lo que había planeado junto a un niño llamado Yuukimaru que tenía el poder de controlar el Sanbi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Pain, Konan y Sakura estaban sentado en una silla tomando una taza de te cuando de pronto se abre la puerta y entra Tobi corriendo.

**-¡Tobi ha llegado!-** se anunció gritando.

**-¡Maldito Tobi, no grites!-** reclamaba Deidara molesto entrando por la puerta.

**-¡Chicos el rodaje esta punto de comenzar!-** se oye gritar la voz de una mujer.

Deidara y Tobi salen de allí y Pain, Konan y Sakura sincronizado dejan su te en la mesa y se levantan para dirigirse en el estudio.

En dicho estudio se ven a Tobi corriendo siendo perseguido por Deidara. Naruto siendo golpeado por Sasuke por alguna estupidez mientras Itachi habla muy amenamente con Akane. Shisui por el contrario estaba besando a Sakemi que iba siempre a los estudio para ver a su novio y hermanas. Kakashi estaba sentado en una silla leyendo su libro pervertido.

En cuanto Pain, Konan y Sakura pisaron el lugar todo quedó en silencio.

**-¡Hola cuñada!-** Shisui fue el primero de hablar sonriendo alegre.

**-¡Hola chicos!-** saludaron la mayoría de ellos.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-** grito Naruto alzando una mano para llamar su atención.

**-Hmp.-** se encaminó hacía allí.

Sasuke después de salir de su letrago se acercó a ella, la rodeó la cintura y la besó. Nuevamente el estudio quedó en silencio y cuando se separan todos estallaron en aplausos.

**-Te eché de menos.-** susurró Sasuke juntando sus frentes.

**-Solo estuve fuera media hora.-** bufa divertida la pelirosa.

**-¡Genial!-** bufa con sarcasmo Naruto.-** ¿Que es esto? ¿El Harem de los Uchiha?-**

**-¿De que estás hablando?-** preguntó Shisui acercándose con Sakemi tomando su mano.

**-Tú,-** apunta a Shisui.-** con Sakemi-san, tú,-** fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke que sonríe arrogante.-** con Sakura-chan. Solo faltaría que Itachi se estuviera besando con Akane-chan.-** dijo con desesperación.

**-Ejem, bueno...-** balbuceaba Sakemi nerviosa mirando atrás de Naruto.

**-Sabía que a Itachi le gustaba Akane.-** sonríe Shisui.

Naruto se gira de golpe viendo como Itachi estaba besando a Akane.

**-Uchiha-Hentai.-** exclama Naruto antes de saltarse encima de Itachi.

Mientras esto ocurre en la entrada del estudio una ventisca de nieve estaba sepultando a Pain y Konan que habían quedado en el olvido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por fin el capitulo!<strong>

**¡De verdad siento mucho haber tardado tanto - tres meses creo que eran - pero no me salía nada para escribir además que estaba más ocupada en mi otro fic. Ya habeis notado que es más corto de lo habitual, la inspiración me falla, por eso puse un Omake.  
><strong>

**Itachi y Shisui ya tienen mañas de Kakashi. Tobi/Madara el bipolar ¿tal vez sea de familia serlo? ¿Os esperabais que Sakura, Pain y Konan hicieran ese tipo de apuestas? Jaja y todos bien serios que parecen y al final... ¿Quien ganará la apuesta, Pain, Sakura o Konan? ¿Resistiran las almas de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei antes de que se harten de siempre salir de sus cuerpos? **

**Muchas gracias por sus RR.**


End file.
